Nowhere Kids
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! They where the kids that nobody wanted; except for them. They wanted that love from someone, other then each other. Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and finally I'm going to write it down and see where it goes and everything. I don't really know what I have plan for this story but let's hope I can think of something good. I'm always bad at starting stories and never finishing them, but let's hope I can get this one finished. Enjoy it. –Denver

Oh yeah the story title is by Smile Empty Soul. Oh such a good band, what ever happened to them?

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter One- A Generation No One Wants**

They where the kids that nobody wanted; except for them. They wanted that love from someone, other then each other.

Taylor, Bethany, and Hilarie Adams; the three kids the Scott's fell in love with the moment they saw the four, eight and ten year olds.

They where wanted, and loved by them as foster kids, but now adoption? They didn't think anyone would love them again.

"Bethany?" Taylor questioned walking over to her older sister. She was scared, scared the fact that they where loved by someone at least. "I don't want to leave here. I love it here."

"Tay, don't be insane. This is supposed to be exciting, someone is going to love us like mommy use too."

"Yeah right" Hilarie pouted walking over to them. Hilarie's been through the most since she is the oldest. She was their through all the shit they where put threw, and never once not protected her sisters, it was her job; so her mother use to say. "They think they love us and then a week later watch we are going to be right back in this dump."

"Hil, be nice they are nice people."

"I'm not saying their not Bethany, I'm just saying I'm not trusting anyone at all anymore."

"Why not, is it because of mom and dad?" Bethany questioned.

"Do not bring them up into this Bethany!"

"Why?" Bethany screamed back, things have been getting worse and worse in the past week since they've found out that the Scott's wanted them for some reason. "So you don't have to relive the hell we've all been threw? Cause everyone of us was there too Hilarie, not just you. So get out of your little sob world and come back to the normal you."

"Don't start with me B, just don't!" Hilarie yelled before placing her earphones into her ears as she laid down on the cot.

"Hilly." Taylor cried.

"What?" Hilarie cringed. She was tired of everything and everyone. Can't they ever just leave her alone?

"Sorry." Taylor said walking back over to Bethany, helping her put some of the toys Taylor had gotten from many foster homes they have been threw over the past three years.

Hilarie was hurting. It was after all Taylor's fault they where in this situation. Their parents were happy together, or so they thought. To the world they where the happy family, three daughters; he an image of pure happiness. That was until that hatred night of winter when something made their father change. He snapped at their mother and then, she was gone- their mother that was.

"Tay come here." Hilarie said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry baby sis."

"It's okay Hilly." Taylor smiled her goofy four-year-old smile.

"Do you think they'll like it here?"

"Honey I think they will love it. Now just relax a bit." Lucas laughed.

"I'm trying to but it's three little girls." Brooke smiled. "We said one baby to adopt. One and now we are getting three?"

"Brooke you are the one that fell in love with all three girls in an instant. Who cares about what we wanted? This is finally what the path set for us was." Lucas smiled. "Now let's go get our daughters." Lucas smiled again thinking about what he just said.

"Okay let's go." Brooke smiled walking over to the car. This was it, no turning back now. These three girls will become their daughters, ones they always wanted but never could have.

"Taylor, Bethany and Hilarie!" The mother at the orphanage yelled into the all girls' bed room where there was about thirty sets of bunk beds lined up against the walls. "Let's go, you are leaving."

"Let's just get this over with." Hilarie said as Bethany rolled her eyes at the older sister.

"Be nice to them Hil." Bethany warned, her sister sometimes can have a really big attitude problem, which they found out at the last foster house they got sent too.

"I'm always nice." Hilarie smirked.

"Yeah right." Taylor giggled grabbing Bethany's hand.

"Hey." Hilarie stared causing Taylor to immediately stop giggling.

"Girls I'm warning you to be nice to them, for some reason they fallen in love with you three." The orphanage leader Mary said. "This will probably be your last chance to be adopted. So let it happen, please?"

"Well try Mary." Hilarie smirked.

"I do not like that answer to much." Mary laughed. She, like the Scott's, fell in love with these three girls.

"It's the best you'll get out of me." Hilarie said nonchalantly.

"Brooke, Lucas they are ready to go." Mary said walking into her office with the three Adams girls.

"Okay." Brooke said shyly with a small smile. She didn't know what to do with three growing girls, that's why they planed on adopting a baby but as soon as Brooke and Lucas both stepped foot into the orphanage and Taylor came up to Brooke she fell in love and knew she wanted to adopt those three Adams girls.

"Then let's head out." Lucas said as Taylor immediately latched on to Brooke's hand.

"Hi Taylor."

"Hi Brooke." The girl smiled. She was happy, and that made Brooke and Lucas happy.

"Are we staying with you now?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, for forever." Brooke smiled lifting Taylor into her arms and giving her a kiss on the little girls curly brown hair.

"Good cause I don't like it there anymore."

"Are you two ready to go?" Lucas asked noticing Hilarie and Bethany walking behind them slowly. He looked back as they nodded. His guess was that they where just shy to the idea since they know better then Taylor. "Okay then let's head home."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh my god." Hilarie said as they pulled up to the house.

"You girls like it?" Brooke asked.

"It's like Barbie's house." Taylor smiled as everyone laughed.

"Okay," Lucas said putting the car in park and walking to the back door to let Taylor out. "Come on Tay."

"I want Brooke." Taylor pouted still sitting in her booster seat.

"Fine, I'll grab the bags." Lucas laughed getting a kiss from Brooke.

"Just let her warm up to you Luke."

"How does she already just want you?"

"I don't know." Brooke smiled lifting Taylor out of the car. "Hilarie, Bethany you girls coming?"

"Sure." Bethany smiled walking over to where Brooke was unlocking the front door. "Hilarie come on." Bethany laughed.

"Whatever." Hilarie pouted still not warmed up on the idea.

"Okay." Lucas said. For a ten year old her attitude was huge, something Brooke and he knew they had to fix or at lest make it smaller.

What had they gotten themselves into?

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Okay so there is the first chapter. I'm not to sure on it but let's just see where it goes and everything. I just wanted you to get a chapter and tomorrow I think I will have an update for this and Flowers for a Ghost. Just keep a look out. –Denver


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter. I don't know if I like how I wrote this one but, it's all in the plain I finally decided on. Eeekk! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I just sat down and kept writing and writing and even more writing. I'm still kind of scared with it but let's just see where it goes. –Denver.

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Two**

"Save me Brooke." Taylor screamed that night.

"Oh god not again." Lucas complained. It was two in the morning, and he did not want to wake up again. The first time it happened was at twelve.

"Hey we signed up for this Luke." Brooke pointed out as she put on her robe. "I'll be right back."

"Brooke?" Taylor cried.

"Tay what's wrong?" Brooke asked pulling the little girl into a hug.

"He got me again."

"Who's he?" Brooke wondered.

"The evil guy, I want Hilly Brooke." Taylor cried.

"Okay, okay." Brooke said lifting the girl into her arms. "Let's go wake Hilarie."

"Hilarie?" Taylor cried as they walked down the hall to Hilarie's room.

"She's not there." Bethany said walking out of her room tired as can be.

"What do you mean?"

"She went out side. She always does at night for some odd reason." Bethany explained rolling her eyes.

"Tay stay with Bethany for a little bit." Brooke said walking back into her bed room. "Lucas get up, Hilarie's gone."

"What?" Lucas said sitting up.

"She's not in her room anymore." Brooke said, "Bethany said she goes outside at night for some reason."

"Fine, I'll go find her." Lucas said getting out of bed rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well hurry up, it's two o'clock no ten-year-old should be out side this early in the morning."

"No one should have to up this early." Lucas complained.

"Lucas."

"What Brooke? It's two right now and I have to be up again by five-thirty so I can get to work on time." Lucas complained some more. "I don't have ability to get up like this every night."

"And you wanted to adopt a baby?" Brooke said rolling her eyes. "This is what we get Lucas. Now deal with it and stop being a whinny baby."

"Brooke."

"No." Brooke said. "Now go find Hilarie, she's probably in the backyard somewhere. I have to go see who this scary man Taylor keeps dreaming about."

"I'm sorry." Lucas said putting on shoes and walking out of the room.

"Yeah me too." Brooke whispered. "Taylor?"

"Brooke I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Why not little girl?"

"Cause then the man will get me again."

"Who's the man Taylor?" Brooke asked as Taylor started to cry again, but this time it was worse. "You can tell me babe, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It was the evil dude."

"Taylor who is he? I need to know who and what he did." Brooke said scrunching down to Taylor's level.

"Tell her Tay." Bethany said shoving her sister along. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"He touched me." Taylor cried. "And Hilarie too."

"Oh crap." Brooke said. "Who was he?"

"The old foster dude." Bethany whispered. She was the lucky one, and that was because of Hilarie. Hilarie put up a fight for her safety, even if it ended her own.

"Do you know who he is?" Brooke asked. "I need to know his name girls, I need to fix this."

"Hilarie don't you ever walk out of this house without telling Brooke or me where you went. We were worried scared." Lucas said as Hilarie and he walked into the house.

"Whatever." Hilarie said rolling her eyes as they made their way up the stairs.

"Hilarie come here." Brooke said. "Who's the old foster dude? What's his name?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hilarie said brushing it off.

"Stop being like dumbo." Taylor pouted before turning to Brooke. "I like dumbo; he can fly using his ears. I want to do that." Taylor finished with a smile.

"Let's hope you don't try it."

"Well I did and broke my arm." Taylor continued to smile.

"Ouch." Lucas said taking Taylor into his arms.

"You're not going to hurt me like the old dude?" Taylor asked.

"Tay I could never hurt you." Lucas said earning a hug from Taylor.

"Good."

"So who is who?" Lucas asked unsure of the whole conversation.

"I'll tell you in the morning, by the looks of it Bethany fell back to sleep and Taylor is fast asleep in your arms." Brooke smiled. "Hil go to bed."

"Night." Hilarie whispered before walking out of the room.

"Okay let's go back to sleep." Lucas smiled. Tomorrow there will be a lot of explaining going on.

"She can stay with us tonight." Brooke told him. "She needs us."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Fruit loops!" Taylor smiled running into the kitchen.

"Okay, you two want anything before I bring you to the school?" Brooke asked.

"I'll have fruit loops." Bethany said with a smile.

"I'm fine." Hilarie said.

"Bethany, can you grab the bowels? Tay go grab the fruit loops."

"Okay." Both Bethany and Taylor said as they both went to get what they where told.

"Hil you want to talk?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to her.

"No."

"Well then at least eat something." Brooke said handing her a banana.

"Fine."

"And we're off." Brooke laughed as one by one they went out the door and towards the car.

"Brooke?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah B?" Brooke smiled looking threw her rear view mirror.

"I'm scared." Bethany whispered.

"I know but you'll have fun trust me. I went to this school and so did Lucas. You'll enjoy it." Brooke smiled. "And if you need anything or if you don't like tell the teacher and go to the office, they'll call me and I'll be here in a second to get you. You too Hil."

"I'm refusing to go." Hilarie said looking out the window.

"Hilarie," Brooke said. "You'll enjoy it. Just try it out and if you still don't Lucas and I'll do something."

"Fine." Hilarie pouted.

"Okay let's go in." Brooke said taking Taylor's hand. "Hi, I called in yesterday to enroll Bethany and Hilarie Adams?"

"Oh yes." The secretary smiled handing Brooke a bunch of paperwork. "I just need you to fill all this out."

"Okay." Brooke smiled taking a look at the papers. "Watch her Hil."

"Fine." Hilarie pouted pulling Taylor into her arms.

"Okay have fun girls." Brooke said hugging both Bethany and Hilarie goodbye.

"It's school." Hilarie laughed.

"Just have fun and Lucas will be here right after school to pick you up."

"Got it." Hilarie and Bethany said before walking out of the office with the secretary who was going to show them their class room.

"Brooke what we do now?" Taylor smiled jumping into Brooke's arms.

"Anything you want Pretty Girl." Brooke smiled.

"Can we go shopping?"

"Of course." Brooke laughed. Taylor was going to turn out just like her and she knew it. "Maybe we can find things for Hilarie and Bethany."

"Okay." Taylor smiled. Today was going to be fun.

"_Hey Babe." Lucas said as soon as Brooke answered her phone._

"Hey, remember you're picking Hilarie and Bethany up."

"_Got it." Lucas laughed. "So what are you and Taylor going to do today? And please tell me it isn't shopping." _

"Of course it's shopping Broody, what else do I do everyday."

"_Fine just have fun, and please don't spend all of my money." Lucas laughed. "Well bye sadly I have to get to a meeting. Love you." _

"You too." Brooke said hanging up the phone. "Let's go shopping little one." Brooke laughed as they pulled into the mall.

"Toy store!" Taylor yelled. "Can we go in?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled, god does she love being a mother now. "Two toys."

"They have Barbie's galore."

"You want one honey?" Brooke asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure, now you can get one more thing." Brooke smiled.

"Baby." Taylor smiled.

"Pick one Tay."

"This one I want."

"Then this one you are going to get." Brooke smiled, "Now where's my hug?"

"Thank you Brooke." Taylor smiled hugging Brooke with all her might.

"No problem honey. Now let's go get you three some clothes."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hey Hilarie." Lucas smiled pulling up to the elementary school.

"Hi." Hilarie said first sliding into the car with a pout on her face fallowed by Bethany who had a smile on her face.

"Hi Bethany." Lucas smiled.

"Hi." Bethany smiled.

"So how was school?" Lucas asked as they pulled away from the school.

"Horrible." Hilarie continued to pout.

"Hilarie it can't be that bad."

"I don't like it. I'm not going back there." Hilarie for once, started to cry.

"Well talk when we get home." Lucas said not wanting to deal with a crying girl. "So how'd you like it Bethany?"

"It was awesome. I loved it."

"Well that's good." Lucas laughed. For sisters, they do not act the same at all.

"Brooke they home!" Taylor screamed running to the front door. "Lucas!"

"Hello Tay." Lucas laughed lifting Taylor into his arms.

"I hate my life!" Hilarie yelled stomping right past them and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke wondered.

"Something about hating school, I told her we would talk to her later." Lucas smiled giving Brooke a kiss.

"How'd you like school?" Brooke asked.

"OMG!" Bethany smiled, "It was awesome."

"That's a good thing." Brooke laughed.

"To much stupid homework though." Bethany pouted.

"Why don't you go start that?" Lucas said.

"Grr!" Bethany pouted marching into the kitchen where she took a seat at the island and starting her homework.

"Did you two have fun shopping?" Lucas asked.

"I got a doll and a Barbie plus tons of clothes!" Taylor smiled.

"Really?" Lucas asked. "I would love to see everything later."

"Okay." Taylor said jumping out of his arms and off to find her baby doll."

"Want to talk to Hilarie now?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what to say to make things better for her."

"I know Lucas, but we knew they came with some bad pasts when we got them." Brooke pointed out. "Now we just have to fix everything, starting with Hilarie and this evil foster dude."

"We'll find out his name Brooke, don't worry. We'll make sure nothing like this every happens again." Lucas said. "I have Skills helping us."

"You asked him?"

"Brooke he works for the court system, he can find out where the girls where sent."

"Fine." Brooke said, "Let's go get this talk over."

"Hilarie?" Lucas asked knocking on the door.

Hilarie's, Bethany's and Taylor's rooms where blank canvases. This weekend, as promised, they all were going shopping as a family for their rooms. All that was in there was furniture that Brooke picked out.

"What?" Hilarie yelled from where she was curled in a ball on the bed crying.

"Hil can we talk?" Brooke asked.

"About what, how everybody's a jerk?" Hilarie pouted. "I hate it."

"Oh Hil." Lucas said pulling Hilarie into a hug. "I know it's hard but it's the first day. Just give it some time."

"I did and I refuse to go back." Hilarie pouted.

"Hilarie you can't make up your mind on the first day." Brooke said.

"Yes I can."

"Just give us one more day for us." Brooke asked. "And if you still don't like it we'll find another school Hilarie, just give it another shot."

"Fine," Hilarie pouted. "I'll try it."

"That's all we're asking." Lucas said. He was falling in love with these girls, his girls as the days go on; something Brooke told him he would.

"What's all that?" Hilarie asked finally noticing the bags by her closet door.

"Taylor and I picked some clothes for you. I hope you like them." Brooke smiled.

"I'll try them. Fresh new start, right?" Hilarie smiled.

"Of course." Brooke smiled. "Now try on some things."

"We'll be downstairs, just give me the things you don't like and I'll return them." Lucas said smiling kissing the top of Hilarie's head. "Come on Brooke."

"Enjoy them Hil. Meet us down stairs when you're done." Brooke said as they walk out of the room.

"Lucas play doll!" Taylor screamed.

"Let's go short stuff." Lucas laughed as the doorbell rang. Him playing dolls, who would have ever thought that.

"Brooke I don't get this." Bethany asked. "How are we supposed to know all this junk?"

"Bethany its call you study the information." Brooke laughed.

"I don't like studying about history. Who cares it happened already?"

"Bethany just finish your homework and then you can go look at the new clothes Taylor and I got for you."

"Clothes?" Bethany asked as her face lit up.

"Yes not finish what ever that is." Brooke laughed. She was trying, key word there, to make her new family dinner.

"But I don't want too." Bethany pouted.

"Bethany Jane Adams finish your homework." Lucas laughed from the family room.

"Grr!" Bethany pouted but continued.

"Brooke how do I look?" Hilarie asked walking down the stairs in a short miniskirt with black leggings and a pink rocker tee shirt.

"You look great Hil." Brooke smiled. She did look great, she looked happy with herself for once.

"Oh no miniskirts." Lucas said walking into the room with a crying Taylor running right behind him.

"Broody she looks great in it, let her wear it."

"Cheery she's ten. No ten year-old should be wearing that." Lucas said. "But as I can see I already have no opinion on anything in this house anymore."

"Good job Broody. Now you finish this I'll calm her down."

"Have your go." Lucas said.

"Tay-Tay, what's wrong?"

"IwantedtoplaydollsstillbutLukedidn'twantto." Taylor said in one breath.

"Taylor I couldn't understand you."

"I want to still play dolls but Lucas said no."

"Oh, honey its dinner time that's why. When dinner's over and you've taken your bath then I'll play dolls with you." Brooke smiled.

"I want to play dolls!" Taylor screamed. "No dinner, dolly time!"

"Taylor Francesca Adams, I'm going to count to the three and if you are still throwing a temper tantrum then you are going into the corner."

"I want to play still!" Taylor screamed.

"Get in the corner honey." Brooke said pointing towards the corner. "Honey, I'm doing this because I care." Brooke said when Taylor got into the corner.

"I just want to play."

"After Dinner."

"Luke get the door!" Brooke screamed as she was chasing Taylor around. A bare naked Taylor.

"I get it!" Taylor screamed.

"Taylor don't you dare open that door until you go put your pj's on." Lucas said.

"Well hello, hello BIL." Haley laughed walking into the house with her eight year old and three year old sons and husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Hales, Nate." Lucas smiled remembering he still had a bare-naked Taylor in his arms.

"Hi Luke." Nathan laughed. "Who's this little one?"

"I Taylor." Taylor smiled proudly.

Taylor as they figured out from the past two days that she isn't shy. She's going to be the wild child of the bunch; a miniature Brooke Davis-Scott now. Hilarie was the opposite, she was quiet and kept everything inside. While Bethany, they weren't to sure about her yet. Yeah, she isn't shy sometimes and she keeps things to herself. So she's the mixture child.

"Hi Taylor." Haley laughed.

"Taylor come put your clothes on!" Brooke screamed.

"This is why I told you not to let her run around." Hilarie laughed.

"Thanks for the warning now Hil." Brooke laughed along.

"I don't want to put on clothes Brooke." Taylor pouted.

"Tay go put your pajama's on." Lucas asked pushing her up the stairs.

"But."

"Taylor!" Brooke screamed again.

"Taylor go." Lucas said, as he watched Taylor march up the stairs.

"You and Brooke are going to have your hands full." Haley warned.

"Trust me we already have. A ten, eight and four-year-old is enough to make me go crazy." Lucas laughed.

"Mommy you said we go play basketball." A little boy pouted.

"Austin we will, I just need to give Aunt Brooke something." Haley said.

"Then hurry your big butt up!" James pouted.

"James and Austin leave your mother alone." Nathan warned them.

"Just give this to Brooke, tell her to call me." Haley said with a smile before taking Austin in her arms.

"Will do Hales." Lucas laughed watching them walk out of the house.

"That's mine Hilarie!" Bethany yelled.

"No it's not!" Hilarie screamed.

"Luke help me out here." Brooke screamed. "I have to get Taylor dressed still and Hilarie and Bethany are fighting like crazy up here."

"Okay." Lucas said turning off the television where he was trying to watch a basketball game. "I'm coming."

"Get your hands off of that!" Hilarie screamed punching Bethany in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Bethany cried falling to her knees.

"Girls break it up!" Lucas yelled.

"She is going to be dead meat!" Bethany screamed kicking Hilarie hard in the shin.

"You're a bitch!" Hilarie screamed.

"Hilarie and Bethany I told you two to stop." Lucas yelled pulling Bethany off of Hilarie. "Brooke help!"

"Hilarie and Bethany get your butts on that couch downstairs right now!" Brooke screamed.

"What happened?" Lucas asked when they got on the couch downstairs in the family room.

"She took my shirt." Bethany pouted.

"Did not!" Hilarie yelled putting her arm in the air like she was going to slap Bethany.

"Don't you dare hit her Hilarie." Brooke warned. "Both of you no television for a week, if you two can't behave then things will be taken away."

Brooke didn't want to be this mean to these girls, she just got to be a parent; something with her past she never thought would happen. The thought of these girls being theirs in two months just made her feel like she was in dream world. Everything they whished for in the past nine-years since they got married came true and she didn't want to loose it one bite.

"You can't do that!" Bethany screamed. "I didn't do anything, it's called I learned to hit back."

"Bethany, stop." Lucas said. "No television. That's finial. Now both of you get into your rooms."

"I hate both of you!" Hilarie screamed. "I'd rather be with my dad the abuser then you!"

"Oh god Lucas." Brooke cried into Lucas' arms.

"Brooke, she doesn't hate us, she wants us to think that. Trust me." Lucas said.

"What happened with her dad?"

"Taylor!" Lucas yelled.

Taylor would tell them anything about their past. She was after all their little tattletale.

"Yeah?" Taylor smiled skipping down the stairs

"What happened with your dad?"

"He's the old dude." Taylor cried.

Finally they found a name.

"What happened?"

"He hurted us Lucas. Don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Tay." Lucas said trying to calm the girl down.

"Mommy chooses him over us but kept him."

"Who's him baby?" Brooke asked.

"Baby brother." Taylor cried.

"Okay. Calm down a little for me." Lucas said. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed, we'll be there soon to tuck you in."

"I love you daddy." Taylor said. "Can you be my daddy?"

"Of course little girl." Lucas smiled hugging Taylor.

"And Brooke you my mommy." Taylor smiled.

"Of course." Brooke smiled stealing Taylor from Lucas. "Now go brush your teeth for bed."

"Okay."

"Lucas we need to do some. He can't get away with what he did to Hilarie and Taylor or whatever he did to Bethany that we would probably never know." Brooke rambled on.

"I know Cheery." Lucas said. "I'll talk to Skills, and see if we can do anything."

"Okay." Brooke said letting a smile fall on her face. "Now let's go get the princess to sleep."

"Lead the way my lady." Lucas laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's go my mister." Brooke laughed. "Okay princess bed now."

"But mommy I don't want to. Me no tired." Taylor said with a yawn.

"Oh yes you are." Lucas laughed. "Night babe."

"Night daddy." Taylor smiled rolling on her side facing the wall. "Night mommy."

"Night Princess." Brooke smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Bethany bed." Lucas said walking into Bethany's room.

"Already?' Bethany pouted.

"Yes already, now bed." Lucas laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay so here is chapter three, I know it's not long as the chapter two, but I didn't have that much time this time. I just wanted to get a chapter up here for you. And anyone reading Flowers for a Ghost, the update should be coming soon. I'm trying my best but I'm kind of have a writer's block for that story. **

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed or even took the time to read this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm babysitting again, my little baby brother and sister so I can write a little and boss my other two brothers around to do it. So here is the next chapter. It maybe the only one till I get home from my dad's on Sunday night, I'm babysitting again for like the third time on Saturday night so maybe another one there for both stories. Keep a look out and enjoy. –Denver**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Four**

So a month has past with the girls moving in with them, it was a week away from the adoption being finalized. Things couldn't be better, except for Brooke having the stomach virus, so she says. But still things where perfect.

"Mommy," Taylor smiled walking into Lucas' and Brooke's bedroom with Lucas following her. "Daddy and me got you crackers. Daddy brought them and I put them on the plate."

"Well thank you honey." Brooke smiled running towards the bathroom.

"Taylor stay right here." Lucas said following Brooke to the bathroom. "Brooke it's okay."

"Lucas."

"Maybe you should go to the doctors Babe; you've been throwing up for the past two weeks. It can't be the stomach virus anymore." Lucas said.

"I'm fine Lucas, really."

"Mommy go to the doctors." Taylor quietly said. Her sisters where at school, and Lucas was home to find out more things about the 'evil dude'.

"I'm fine guys."

"Mommy you sick!" Taylor cried.

"I'll be fine."

"Just go to the doctors Brooke or I'll take you there myself." Lucas said, "Plus I already called for you. You have an appointment in thirty minutes."

"You're an evil one Lucas Scott."

"I know." Lucas laughed. "Now get dressed and go."

"We did it Daddy." Taylor smiled as Lucas carried her down the stairs.

"That we did honey." Lucas laughed as they sat on the couch.

"Daddy wiggles! I want the wiggles."

"What has Brooke done with you?"

"Nothing." Taylor laughed. "The wiggles are the best."

"Babe, they are evil."

"Fine, no wiggles." Taylor pouted.

"Okay." Lucas smiled. "Luke, you have to pick up Bethany and Hilarie."

"I always do anyway. Skills is coming over tonight. He found out some new things." Lucas reminded Brooke.

"He's my S-Dog." Taylor laughed.

"No more hanging out with Skills for you." Brooke smiled kissing Lucas on the cheek before walking out the front door with her keys in her hand.

"So what you want to do short stuff?"

"Park daddy."

"The Park it is."

"Dad finally." Hilarie pouted.

All the girls started to call Brooke and Lucas mom and dad. It just perfects their family even more.

"So Hil, but Taylor didn't wanted to leave." Lucas said staring back at Taylor who had fallen asleep in her buster seat.

"Daddy?" Bethany asked climbing into the car.

"Yes Bethany?"

"Can I sleep over my friend's house tonight?" Bethany asked with a smile.

"I don't know B. You know your mom's not feeling good today."

"She hasn't been feeling good for two weeks dad. Please?"

"We'll ask your mom when you get home."

"Grr!" Bethany pouted looking out the window. "She's going to say no still."

"Then ask her to have it over our house next weekend, cause Skills is coming over today."

"This stinks. I never can do anything."

"Stop complaining please?" Hilarie pouted.

"Go kill yourself." Bethany snickered back.

"Bethany stop it. Hilarie just keep to yourself if you don't like something."

"But dad." Hilarie pouted.

"Hilarie no pouting and Bethany no more complaining." Lucas said pulling into the driveway.

"Mom? "Bethany yelled running into the house.

"Bethany?" A voice said from on the couch across from Brooke.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hilarie screamed.

"Hilarie be nice to me I am your mother."

"No, you have no right to be here." Hilarie cried running up the stairs.

"Hilarie!" Brooke yelled after her.

"Can I go after her?" The voice said.

"Mommy?" Taylor said walking over to Brooke.

"I'm your mommy Taylor."

"No your not." Taylor cried holding on to Brooke. "She's my mommy."

"Like hell she is. Come on girls you are coming home with me."

"You can't take them from us." Lucas yelled. "Bethany take Taylor upstairs."

"Okay, come on Tay-Tay." Bethany said taking Taylor's hand.

"I don't like you." Taylor snickered running off with Bethany.

"Why are you here, after three months?" Brooke asked.

"I want my kids back."

"Well too bad. I'm taking my kids and going and you can't stop me one bit."

"Yes I can, for what your so called new husband did to those girls."

"Girls pack a bag your coming with me!"

**Okay so I have to go now. I have to put a kid to bed and stop a crying baby, Enjoy this. –Denver. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nowhere Kids**

**A/N: So today I have no babysitting, finally. It feels like for the first time this week I can actually sit down and type with out looking after someone else at the same time. So I'm taking my time typing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I thought it was time I say that. Hehe. I haven't, by accident wrote it yet so there it is. The story title is from Smile Empty Soul. **

**Chapter Five**

"They're not going anywhere with you." Lucas yelled. "You have no control over them anymore."

"They're still my daughter's."

"Rachel give it up." Brooke screamed. "They're our daughters now. You left them at the orphanage; we got the call to come adopt them because of what Chase did to those girls." Brooke cried out at the end. They're her kids now, not only her goddaughters. They're their kids.

"Brooke they where never yours." Rachel smirked.

"Don't you dare say that to her Rachel! Now I think it's time to get out of our house." Lucas yelled walking over and opening the front door.

"Fine, but I'll be back. This isn't the last time you'd see me." Rachel smirked again.

"Brooke she's not going to take them away." Lucas reinsured his wife. "Now let's go calm down our daughters."

"Sure." Brooke smiled.

"Mommy don't make me go with her, Bethany said I had too." Taylor cried. "I can't go."

"Honey," Brooke said taking Taylor into her arms. "You are not going anywhere."

"Thank the lord." Taylor giggled.

"You are some funny girl Tay-Tay." Lucas smiled.

"Is she gone?" Bethany whispered.

"Yeah she is B." Lucas smiled. "Now let's get Hilarie and have sometime watching movies."

"Barbie?"

"No way am I watching Barbie." Bethany pouted.

"Boo you." Taylor pouted sticking her tongue out at Bethany.

"Taylor, be nice." Brooke laughed.

"Hilarie, come on." Lucas said.

"Dad I don't want to go with her."

"Angel you are not going anywhere if we have anything to do with it." Lucas said. "Your mom and I will fight to the deaths of us before she can see you again."

"Okay good." Hilarie smiled as the doorbell rung.

"I told you I'd be back." Rachel smirked with Chase and a police officer standing next to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we are here to take the kids, Hilarie, Bethany and Taylor Adams." Officer Kelly stated.

"They're our daughters not theirs." Brooke cried.

"I gave birth to them Brooke not you." Rachel screamed.

"Dad you said she wouldn't come get us." Hilarie cried out grabbing on to Lucas.

"I know Angel, I know." Lucas cried, "I'm not going to let them take you."

"Hilarie come on honey," Rachel smiled, smirking at Brooke. "You too Bethy and Taylor."

"My names not Bethy, it's Bethany." Bethany screamed. "You know, you should remember that you named me!"

"Actually." Rachel smiled.

"Oh god. Are you even my mother?"

"Yes I am." Rachel screamed. "I have painful memories of that."

"Good, you at least need that." Bethany smirked. "Just let us stay here where we are actually loved."

"Can't do that sweetie."

"Now kids please." Officer Kelly said.

"Mommy," Taylor cried as Rachel pulled the little girl out of Brooke's hands. "You said."

"I know honey, just go, you'll be back soon. You are officially adopted by us now." Brooke smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Lucas what are we going to do? She has them now." Brooke cried again.

"Brooke I told you if we have to fight for them we will."

"Are you sure we can do it?" Brooke questioned.

"Positive." Lucas smiled grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number.

"So who are you calling?"

"A lawyer." Lucas said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom?" Hilarie cried on to the phone she had stolen with Bethany, Taylor and their baby brother Reagan sitting next to her; they wanted to get out just as much as she did.

They knew the reason their so called mother was doing this to them. It was because they where wanted. Someone wanting then just made her crazy. As for why Reagan was with them? Rachel brought some guy that wasn't Chase (who she was supposing married to now) and now they are having sex on the couch; something kids shouldn't see their mother doing.

"Hilarie?" Brooke said sitting up in bed, she could sleep- either could Lucas.

"Come get us please."

"Where are you?" Brooke asked, as Lucas sat up in bed.

"Locked in a closet because Rachel has some clients to take care of." Hilarie cried. "Mom do something."

"We're trying to Hil, just stay on the phone really quick." Brooke said putting her hand over the phone. "Lucas we need to do something, she has them locked in a closet while she's fucking some guy. I need to get over there."

"Brooke relax. We're trying." Lucas said. "Tell Hilarie to hang up and call the cops on Rachel."

"Hil, did you hear that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, mom how do I make a baby shut up?" Hilarie asked.

"So your brother's with you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes but what do I do mom? He won't shut up."

"Okay just tell Bethany to hold him and rock him to sleep." Brooke said. "Call the cops now."

"Okay mom but what do I say?"

"Let me talk to her Brooke." Lucas said taking the phone away.

"Dad?" Hilarie said. "I'm scared."

"Okay angel I need you to tell them something, that she locked you in the closet. Did you eat?"

"No and Taylor is crying cause of that."

"Tell them that too. Okay honey just hang in there it should be okay. Call us back after."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too honey." Lucas smiled hanging up the phone. "We're going to get them back."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**That's the end of chapter five, there would be more but I want ice cream right now. Yummy in my tummy. So enjoy this chapter. -Denver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so people seemed to like the whole Rachel as a parent thing, and Brooke being the godparent. It wasn't what I planed at all. I had a whole other idea and that got put away for right now. When I start typing, I just go with the flow, half the time I end up just totally forgetting about my plain. Keep a look out. –Denver**

**Oh yeah, Reagan was supposed to be a girl, I was babysitting while doing that and I guess I wasn't thinking a lot when I typed because I was just copying what I wrote. My dumbness sometimes scares me, I couldn't even copy what I wrote? **

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Six**

"Brats what did you do?" Rachel screamed, okay so maybe she just wanted her daughter's because someone else wanted them, isn't that why every parent wants their children?

"Nothing." Hilarie whispered as she heard the police sirens.

"Nothing my ass now get you bratty selves out of there and take the baby with you." Rachel said grabbing Taylor by the arm.

"You're hurting me!" Taylor screamed.

"Rachel what the hell did you do?" Chase screamed running threw the back screen door.

"I didn't do anything it's them."

"That's why each time you got pregnant I told you to get rid of them." Chase yelled.

"I'm sorry Chase. Sorry it didn't work out that way but for right now both of us can be sent to jail for the stuff we did to those girls." Rachel warned him, "We need to do something fast."

"We'll sneak out the back door. Leave the brats here." Chase said. Sneaking out the back was the easiest thing they could do, since their house is backed up to a little forest thing it was easy not to be seen.

"Fine." Rachel said running with Chase as the police got closer to the house, or so they thought.

"Rachel Adams open the door!" The police officer yelled banging on the door. It wasn't the first or second time he'd been called out to this house, sometimes for parties that got out of control, others for loud fighting, and even Hilarie calling- how do you think they ended up with Brooke and Lucas? "Hilarie, Bethany you can open the door."

"Hi Officer Kelly, we meet again." Hilarie laughed. Officer Kelly became close to the girls, he was the parent they always wanted.

"Hilarie where's your mom and dad?"

"They went out the back." Hilarie said rolling her hazel eyes, "Just get us out of here and call the Scott's please. They adopted us but our mom's an idiot and wanted us for once."

"Okay, come on let's get you out of here. Guys get threw the woods." Officer Kelly smiled at the three taking Reagan from Bethany's arms. "Let's get you guys over to the Scott's."

"Mommy!" Taylor screamed running straight to Brooke's arms, straight to where she belonged- where they belonged.

"Taylor!" Brooke screamed pulling Taylor into a tight hug never wanting to let go. "Lucas they're back!"

"Daddy!" Hilarie smiled dropping the baby car-seat onto the ground gently before running over to Lucas' arms.

Lucas and Hilarie had a weird relationship, Brooke didn't understand it one bit. Hilarie would open up to one person only, and that was Lucas.

"Angel!" Lucas yelled doing the same thing to Hilarie as Brooke did moments before.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to Hil."

"Now I feel a little left out." Bethany pouted looking at Brooke and Taylor then Lucas and Hilarie.

"Get over here Bethany." Brooke laughed opening her free arm, since the other was holding Taylor in her arms, to hug Bethany. "I always have an open arm."

"Good." Bethany smiled.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked looking at the little baby girl who couldn't be more then a six month's old.

"That's my baby sister." Taylor smiled. "She Reagan."

"She's a cutie." Brooke laughed, remembering in exactly five months she would have her own baby, which she still didn't tell anyone about- maybe tonight she will but who knew.

"Very cute." Bethany smiled.

"Come on let's go inside." Lucas said.

"Dad don't ever make me go with her again." Hilarie cried.

"Trust me Hil; you are not going anywhere ever again."

"Lucas, I need to talk to you for a little bit." Brooke smiled after an hour of just watching a movie.

"Okay." Lucas said unsure of what she needed to tell him.

"Finally after five long years Broody it happened." Brooke smiled hoping her would understand what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Lucas asked dumbfound.

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" Brooke laughed getting pulled into a huge hug by Lucas.

"This is great babe." Lucas smiled.

"I know but I'm scared. We have these four kids now to take care of, how would they think of me being pregnant?"

"What?" Hilarie yelled running out of the room.

"Crap!" Brooke screamed. "This is what I didn't want to happen" Brooke said following Hilarie.

"Get away from me!" Hilarie screamed when Brooke knocked on the now painted red bedroom.

"Hilarie, open this door right now, we need to talk!" Brooke screamed continuing to knock on the door.

"What?" Hilarie screamed unlocking the door.

"Hilarie don't you dare talk to me that way." Brooke screamed taking a deep breath to relax before continuing. "What's wrong Hil?"

"You're not going to love us anymore?" Hilarie managed to get out in between the sobs.

"Honey," Brooke smiled taking Hilarie into her arms. "We are always going to love you all, and now even Reagan; she was loved in a matter of seconds. No one and I mean no one not even a baby that is blood related to Dad or I could replace you."

"That's not what Jenny said." Jenny was Jake's, Brooke and Lucas' good friends from High School, daughter. As soon as Peyton went to school the following week since she started Jenny and her where attached at the hip. "She said as soon as her dad and Peyton had a baby they forgot about her."

"That's because she went from an only child to sharing the attention, Babe." Brooke laughed. "Don't listen to anything she says." Brooke knew from what she heard from Peyton, Jenny wasn't taking being an older sibling to well.

"So you're not going to send us back."

"Never." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Hilarie's head. "I could never forget you."

**Three months later!**

"Mommy let's go!"

"Honey, where are we going?" Brooke asked. She's been rushing around the house with Reagan giggling from her arms, Hilarie running late (as usual), Bethany was at school, and Lucas already left. "Hilarie and Bethany, let's go!"

"I made daddy a picture for his birthday; I want you to see it!" Taylor said pulling Brooke by her arm.

"I'm coming Tay."

"Do I need to go to school today?" Hilarie questioned walking down the stairs.

"Yes you do, Hilarie; just because Jenny doesn't, doesn't mean you don't either." Brooke smiled getting a pout back.

"But Peyton said she'll take Jenny and me to Charlotte today."

"And you're asking me now?" Brooke said.

"Please mom?" Hilarie begged.

"Honey it's your dad's birthday."

"I know that, we'll be back by six tonight." Hilarie said.

"Fine, now go." Brooke said. "Take fifty dollars out of my purse."

"Thanks mom." Hilarie smiled kissing Brooke's cheek goodbye before running down the street to Jenny's house.

"Mommy look!" Taylor said showing Brooke her beautiful painting on the wall.

"Taylor Scott!" Brooke screamed.

Of course when Brooke and Lucas adoptive their new kids they all wanted to change their name, having nothing else to do with Rachel and Chase who are still missing.

"Yes?"

"You know better then to paint on the damn walls!"

"I sorry mommy, I wanted to draw daddy a new picture." Taylor cried.

"Honey you draw on paper then not the wall. Now go to your room till I'm finished cleaning this off. Take Reagan with you."

"Come on sissy." Taylor said taking Reagan into her tiny arms and walking across the hall way to her bed room.

"Lucas." Brooke cried out.

"_Brooke, honey, what's wrong?" _

"Taylor painted a picture on your office wall and I don't know what to do." Brook continued to cry.

"_Okay, babe relax. It's only paint. I can paint over it when I get home. It's no big deal." _

"I yelled at her to much."

"_How?" Lucas asked._

"I told her to go take Reagan to her room with her so I can figure out something to do."

"_Cheery you did nothing wrong. Now relax, you know what the doctor said. You made it to seven months already; let's see if you can make it all the way." Lucas laughed. "Now I have to get back to work. Call me if you need anything." _

"Got it babe. I love you Luke."

"_You too Pretty Girl." Lucas said hanging up the phone._

"Taylor, Reagan?" Brooke said walking into the newly painted purple room.

"Mommy me dressing Reagan up like a dolly." Taylor smiled proudly.

"Tay you know she's not your doll right?" Brooke laughed.

"She can be." Taylor smirked.

"Honey, come on. Let's go for a little drive, maybe we can go visit daddy?" Brooke smiled as soon as she saw Reagan's head turn at the sound of Daddy.

"Dada?" Reagan babbled.

"Yep dada." Brooke smiled lifting Reagan into her arms. "Come on Taylor."

"I need to get all pretty and so does Reagan. She needs a pretty, very pretty dress." Taylor smiled.

"Tay, we are only going for lunch and maybe shopping after."

"Mommy you say we always have to look pretty."

"We do look pretty honey."

"But she need dress." Taylor pouted.

"Fine." Brooke said giving up walking back into Reagan's room and picked out a pink dress for her to wear. "Better Taylor?"

Taylor was Brooke at four years old, plain and simple.

"Much better mommy." Taylor smiled. "Now can we go see daddy?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled grabbing Taylor's hand as they walked out of the house.

"_Hi is this a Brooke Scott?" The voice on the phone asked. _

"Yes?" Brooke wondered who was calling her as she placed the phone on her shoulder and ear as she placed Reagan into her baby seat.

"_This is Tree Hill Elementary School; we are calling about your daughter Bethany Scott." _

"What did she do now?" Brooke laughed.

Bethany was the troublemaker out of all four of them. Something no one expected.

"_It seems she punched another classmate in the face." _

"I'll be right there." Brooke said rolling her eyes and hanging up the phone. "Well girls it seems like we need to make a pit stop first."

"Where?" Taylor asked.

"We need to go get Bethany."

"Oh man." Taylor pouted.

"Bethany Jane Scott!" Brooke said walking into the principle's office.

"Mrs. Scott please take a seat." The principle said. "We need to talk about Bethany's punishment."

"Just hit me with it." Bethany said not really caring one bit what happened.

"One week suspension." The principle said. "That's the least punishment we can give for this type of case."

"She just punched the other girl." Brooke said.

"I know but we do not like fighting in our school." The principle said.

"Come on Bethany, we are going to have a very long discussion when we get home." Brooke said pulling Taylor off of the floor.

"Great, more punishment." Bethany said rolling her eyes as she climbed into Brooke's new Ford Explorer, her old car got a little too small when Reagan came into the picture.

"Bethany don't you dare start." Brooke warned. "We are going to your dad's work and out to lunch with him, after you are going straight to your room. No ifs or buts."

"Whatever." Bethany said putting her earphone into her ear.

"Drop the attitude B."

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled when he saw Brooke, Taylor, Reagan and Bethany walk threw the door.

"Daddy." Taylor smiled jumping into Lucas' arms.

"Taylor." Lucas smiled. "What are you doing here Bethany?"

"Someone's expelled from school for a week." Brooke said looking at Bethany.

"Bethany." Lucas sternly said looking at his older middle daughter.

"What?" Bethany said.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in finally." Lindsay laughed walking into Lucas' office.

"Hi Lindsey." Brooke laughed hugging the other woman in front of her.

Lindsey was Brooke's best friend from High School or even before it. Now she is Lucas' publisher.

"Hey Brooke." Lindsey laughed.

"Aunt Lindsey!" Taylor smiled.

Taylor for some reason fell in love with anyone she met; no matter how old.

"Hello Taylor. You are getting so tall."

"The Doctor said me too small."

"Taylor." Brooke laughed. "The doctor said you are fine the way you are."

"Luke you need to re-write this." Lindsey said throwing a stack of papers on her desk.

"Sure."

"Daddy you are going too surprised when you see your office." Taylor smiled.

"What did you do missy?"

"Me drew pretty picture on the wall."

"I would love to see it before we paint over it again." Lucas laughed. "Now let's get home."

"Finally." Bethany cheered.

"Bethany go put Reagan in her car seat and if Taylor needs help then help her too." Brooke smirked. "I'll see you at home." Brooke said kissing Lucas before walking to her car as Lucas walked to his.

"You too." Lucas said.

"Hilarie?" Brooke asked walking into the house. Hilarie was supposed to be home by now.

"Hi mom, home so soon?" Hilarie said holding the bottle behind her back,

"Jenny, get home." Brooke screamed. This was getting to much for her to handle. "Give me the bottle Hilarie."

"What bottle?" Lucas asked walking into the house.

"The bottle of vodka Hilarie is trying to hid behind her back. I'm not dumb Hilarie hand it over now and get your ass up to your room." Brooke screamed watching Hilarie hand her the bottle before walking up the stairs. "Bethany you get to your room too."

"Grr! Just because I get suspended means I'm grounded for life."

"Bethany take it easy on your mom she can't take this much stress on her right now." Lucas said placing a sleeping Reagan in the playpen.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned grabbing her stomach before everything went black.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Two long days to write this. Haha, I got seven pages written. That's a lot- for me to write at least. I hope you enjoy it. –Denver. **

**Reviews make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

So here's another update. I like this one, it gets the story moving some. I already decided that I want to have ten to fifteen chapters cause I love this story so much. Enjoy and review please. -Denver

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Seven**

"_She's loosing too much blood. We need to operate immediately." _That one sentence kept repeated in Lucas' head. It was early. Too early for the baby to come; two months too early. He was scared. He could loose both of them, two out of six most important girls in his life, the ones he would do anything for. How would he raise four daughters alone? He needed Brooke; they all needed her.

"Mr. Scott would you like to see your daughter now?" An middle aged nurse asked walking into the stark white waiting room at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

"I have another daughter?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she's in the N.I.C.U right now, but she's strong, she'll make it." The nurse smiled, "At least we hope she will."

"How's my wife?" Lucas asked.

"She's still in surgery, the doctor will tell you when she gets out. Now follow me and I'll show you your daughter." The nurse said turning on her heels and walking out of the room with Lucas following her.

"She's beautiful." Lucas smiled to himself.

Baby Girl Scott; that's what the sign read. It was all coming true right now. After all the things they went threw trying to get pregnant for years it all came to this; this very moment when he saw his baby girl for the first time. Something he prayed would happen soon.

"That she is." Another nurse smiled at the father. "Now she's in good health for any baby born two months early. Mr. Scott, did you pick a name for this baby girl?

"No." Lucas whispered. "We couldn't decide."

"Your wife's out of surgery."

"Oh thank god." Lucas thought to himself before walking out of the N.I.C.U. and into Brooke's hospital room.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered.

"Rest Babe."

"How is the baby?" Brooke wanted to know, all the nurses told her she just had a baby and they stopped the bleeding, other then that- she knew nothing.

"She's perfect, perfect as any preemie can be." Lucas smiled.

"She? We have another daughter?" Brooke smiled. She loved having daughters; it's every mother's dream to have one. But deep inside of her she knew that Lucas would love to have a son, someone he can teach basketball to and tell him about girls. Things he couldn't do with Hilarie, Bethany, Taylor and Reagan.

"Yep. Another little girl." Lucas smiled kissing the top of Brooke's forehead.

"I want to see her."

"For right now B, you need to rest." Lucas said, "Get some sleep and when you wake up I'm sure the doctors will let you go see her."

"But first I want to see her Luke. I won't be able to sleep with out seeing her. It feels to weird with her not in my stomach anymore."

"Fine. Let's go." Lucas laughed, no matter what fight he puts up, Brooke always seems to win. "But you are going in the wheelchair."

"Man." Brooke pouted.

"Hey no pouting. Now let's go." Lucas said after helping Brooke into the chair.

"She is perfect." Brooke smiled sticking her hand inside the incubator to touch the baby girl. "She is kind of getting old. I think she needs a name."

"Nothing weird please." Lucas said.

"I know." Brooke laughed. "But it would be fun to name a kid Apple."

"So you can eat it?"

"Maybe." Brooke giggled along. "Now let's see, she doesn't look like an Angela like we thought. What was the second name on the list?"

"Emilie."

"Emilie Faith Scott." Brooke thought. "I love it."

"And I think Emilie likes it too." Lucas smiled watching his newborn daughter squirming around.

"It's perfect and unique like she is."

"Now how about we get you back to bed and I go tell the girls?" Lucas asked. "They're waiting in the waiting room."

"Can I see them first before going back to sleep?"

"Sure thing." Lucas smiled wheeling Brooke out, but not before they both said goodbye to Emilie.

"Daddy!" Taylor screamed running straight for Lucas.

"Taylor." Lucas mocked back. "Were you girls good?"

"Dad we are always good." Bethany smirked.

"Let's see about that. Hil you where caught drinking, Bethany you're suspended for a week and Taylor you drew on the wall with permanent paint. I think it's safe to say Reagan and your new sister are the good ones."

"We gots another sister now?" Taylor smiled as Hilarie rolled her eyes at the girl.

"You have another sister, Tay, not gots. Her names Emilie Faith." Lucas smiled.

"Yes! More shopping." Hilarie smirked.

"Oh god, kill me now."

"Don't worry dad. I have that planed for when I turn sixteen." Hilarie smirked hugging Lucas.

"Don't hurt daddy." Taylor cried.

"Honey, she's not really going to kill me. Right Hilarie?"

"Right. Maybe. You never know." Hilarie smirked again causing Bethany to laugh, Reagan to giggle from Bethany's arms and Taylor to continue to cry.

"Come on crazy girls. You're mom wants to see you, for some reason." Lucas smiled, taking Reagan from Bethany.

Sure it will be hard. They're going to have a nine-month old and a newborn at the same time to take care of, plus three other daughters that will also need their attention sometimes, but in the end it has to be all worth it, right?

"Reagan please don't turn out like them." Lucas laughed as the baby looked at him funny. Oh god he was going to have to raise five mini Brooke's threw high school years. It's gonna get bad.

"Daddy she can't understand you silly. She talk baby." Taylor laughed.

"Oh thank you for telling me that Taylor." Lucas laughed again walking into Brooke's room.

"Mom!" Bethany smiled. She missed her mom, even if it's been a day since she'd seen her.

"Hey my little rebels." Brooke joked.

"Mama." Reagan smiled reaching out her arms for Brooke.

"I feel loved." Brooke smiled instantly taking Reagan from Lucas.

"I don't."

"I love you daddy." Hilarie said.

"Hate to break it to you Hil, but you're still grounded for the next month."

"Fine then I like mom better." Hilarie pouted sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

"Honey I'm still not going to turn over that grounding either." Brooke smirked.

"You both are evil."

"You did lie to us." Lucas pointed out.

"We were supposed to go, but Jenny's mom forgot and went to work already so we just hung out all day."

"Where does the drinking fit into that?" Lucas wondered.

"We got a little bored and Jenny's older sister was home from college and was telling us about a party where her roommate got really drunk and started doing all these funny things and we wanted to try it."

"No more hanging out with Ellie or Jenny. Understand Hilarie?" Brooke asked. She didn't want Hilarie turning out like her in her high school years.

"But I don't have any other friends."

"Well then make some." Brooke laughed. "Jenny is a bad influence for you and I don't want you in that crowed in high school."

"I'm ten. I have four years still."

"Who cares? They start young these days and I can't let you turn into that." Brooke said turning into an over protective mom, something she never wanted to be but sometimes you have to be what you don't want to, right?

"Grr!" Hilarie said plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Mama!" Reagan screamed.

"What?" Brooke laughed. "What do you want my little center of attention?"

"Mama." Reagan just laughed again.

"I'm right here baby." Brooke laughed again. Any moment sad could be turned happy in a matter of seconds if Reagan's in the room.

"Brooke maybe you should get some rest." Lucas said.

"No Luke. I'm not tired."

"But the doctor said you need your rest."

"I know I do. I just don't want to go back to sleep and loose another one." Brooke cried.

"Girls go sit outside for a little bit. Soon I'll take you to see Emilie."

"Okay." Hilarie said taking Reagan into her arms.

"Brooke you know your not going to loose any of them." Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke on the small hospital bed.

"You never know Luke. This whole thing is making me think that they could be gone in a second." Brooke cried. "And I know it's dumb to think like that but, it's life and usually only the good die young, right?"

"Pretty Girl we are never going to loose those girls, at least not for a long time. I want you to stop think about that and think that we finally have our little girl, well plus four other ones."

"Daddy I have to go pee!" Taylor yelled running back into the room.

"Tay," Lucas laughed. "Come on."

"Good or I'll pee in my pants bad!" Taylor laughed as Lucas brought her into the attached bathroom off of Brooke's room.

"She's such a baby." Bethany laughed.

"Bethany stop the name calling." Brooke warned. "Or another whole week of being grounded."

"Now let's let your mom sleep and go see Emilie?" Lucas questioned as he walked back into the room.

"Can we?" Bethany asked excitedly.

"You better get some sleep Cheery. We'll be back later."

"Daddy why she so small?" Taylor asked. "She smaller then Reagan."

"I hope she is." Lucas smiled. "She small because she was born to early."

"Is it because of us?" Bethany asked. It probably was, the stress of finding out on kid's suspended while the other gets caught drinking.

"Bethany it wasn't because of you. No way in hell is it because of you and Hilarie. Things like this happen a lot."

"Are you sure?" Hilarie said.

"Of course. Is that why you are so quiet today?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Hilarie whispered as Lucas pulled them into a hug.

"I like her." Bethany smiled. "She's a keeper."

"Good to know. What you think Tay?"

"She too tiny." Taylor laughed. "She my new doll, Reagan to big now."

"Babe, you can't use her as a doll." Lucas laughed.

"But I us Reagan."

"Continue using her as a doll, but not baby Emilie."

"Okay fine." Taylor pouted.

**A/N: Okay, so again I'm in a depressed mood but this chapter isn't depressing or so I think. My friend was supposed to come back to NJ for a week to say goodbye before she officially moves to New Mexico, but then her mom was being mean and said she couldn't go anymore. So now like five of my friends and I are all really sad. So things in the next chapters maybe sad. Ems is trying to help me and is helping a little so I decided to do something for her and this is it. -Denver**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm so hyped up right now so I thought I use it to my best and type up a new chapter for you all. Great news for me bad for you, sorry, but on Thursday my friend Susie is finally coming back to say goodbye to all of us (trust me I'll cry). So I'm hanging out with her till she leaves on Tuesday, everyday except Saturday cause I have a wedding to go to. Anyway look for the next update next week (sometime except for Friday, I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled). **

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Eight**

Two months, that's how long they had to wait to bring baby Emilie Faith home. Today was the day; she was being released into their care. What they prayed for finally happened.

"Dada." Reagan smiled. Her birthday was tomorrow, her first. This weekend was just the happiest weekend ever. They got one daughter home and the other is growing up.

"Hey my big girl." Lucas smiled walking into the purple room. It was early still, he would let Brooke sleep in and he would take care of Reagan.

"Dada." Reagan smiled again holding her arms up as a sign she wants to get out.

"Okay." Lucas laughed lifting up the little brunette. "Now let's get you all dressed and pretty for when mommy wakes up."

"Momma?" Reagan questioned.

"She still sleeping princess." Lucas said trying to put a dress on Reagan. "All done."

"Ball!" Reagan smiled wobbling over to the toy basketball.

"Come on let's go make some breakfast for when mommy wakes up."

"Bethy, Hil wake up." Brooke said walking into the two oldest girls' room. After Brooke found out she was pregnant with Emilie, they ran out of room in they five-bedroom house. So, Hilarie and Bethany decided to share a room, not that they cared. And now Hilarie's room is now a nice shade of light pink with magenta strips on one wall.

"Too early, must sleep." Hilarie complained.

"Come on girls." Brooke begged. It was only eight thirty and yet she was showered and dressed, she finally got to bring Emilie home.

"Can't we sleep?" Bethany complained pulling her pillow over her face.

"Your Dad's made pancakes." Brooke smiled knowing the girls would be up in a matter of seconds now. Anytime Lucas made pancakes it had to be a special day, like today.

"Yummy!" Hilarie smiled running out of the room.

"Bethany let's go, move those feet." Brooke laughed pushing Bethany out of the room.

"I moving. It's Saturday and eight thirty." Bethany pouted.

"Morning you." Brooke said as Lucas smiled when he felt Brooke's arms wrapping around him.

"Momma!" Reagan smiled from her high chair.

"Hey little girl."

"Momma yummy."

"Pancakes are yummy." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Reagan's messy hair before turning to the table where her other three daughter's where sitting or sleeping. "Bethany sit up."

"It's early."

"It's breakfast time not bed."

"Well I want to be sleeping still." Bethany pouted.

"Eat up Bethany." Lucas laughed putting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Mommy?" A small voice from the stairs cried out.

"Princess, did no one wake you?" Brooke laughed.

"No one did." Taylor cried into Brooke's arms.

"I would love that." Bethany pouted.

"Come eat short stuff." Brooke said turning Taylor around in her lap so that she could eat. "Guess who's coming home today?"

"Emilie." Taylor smiled.

"That's right." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Taylor's head.

"Mommy want some?" Taylor asked sticking a piece into Brooke's mouth.

"Wants some Cheery?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Brooke smiled. "Girls when your done go get dressed. Tay you clothes are on your chair."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"We are seriously going to miss having Miss Emilie around here." The middle aged nurse smiled, she was the same nurse since the start of this whole thing. "She's probably the quietest baby ever."

"I hope she keeps that way." Brooke smiled taking Emilie into her arms.

In these two months Emilie Faith turned into a replica of Lucas. Her hair when she was born was chocolate brown, now it's dirty blond; her eyes stayed blue and with Brooke still hoping they would always be that color.

"Mommy I want to see her!" Taylor screamed.

"Taylor what did we say about the screaming?" Lucas warned.

"Sorry." Taylor pouted. "Can I see Emsie?"

"So she's Emsie now?" Brooke laughed.

"Yep."

"Now let's bring her home." Lucas smiled grabbing Taylor's hand as the nursed pushed Brooke out in a wheel chair as she held Emilie in her arms. "Tay and Bethany you two climb in the back."

"I hate being one of the oldest." Bethany pouted pulling down her miniskirt before climbing in the back.

"Oh you like it Bethany. Hil, your up front. Taylor you're in the back with Bethany." Lucas laughed putting Reagan in her buster seat.

"Yeah!" Taylor smiled she always wanted to sit in the back and now she gets to.

"Bethany help buckle her in." Brooke said putting Emilie into her baby seat. "Ready to go home little girl?"

"Mamma." Reagan laughed.

"Luke I think we are gonna need a bigger car." Brooke joked.

"I don't think they make anything bigger, Brooke." Lucas joked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Luke I can't get her to stop crying, she doesn't want to eat, and she don't need a new diaper. I don't know what to do." Brooke said breaking down into tears while she continued to hold Emilie.

"Brooke relax." Lucas said sitting up taking the screaming baby. "She knows your upset that's why Em is too."

"I can't." Brooke cried. She thought she would be good at this; she is raising four other daughters.

"Brooke she won't stop crying until you do." Lucas pleaded. "Let me try." Lucas said taking Emilie out of Brooke's arms and the little girl immediately calmed down. "See."

"She hates me." Brooke cried as soon as Emsie was asleep.

"Brooke, Pretty Girl she doesn't hate you."

"Then why all the sudden she's calm with you?"

"Because I'm calm. It's the same thing like when we are holding Reagan." Lucas pointed out as another cry came rushing into the room from down the hall. "And there she goes."

"Well that is Reagan for you." Brooke giggled.

"B, go to sleep. I'll get her back to sleep." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the lips before retreating out of the room and to Reagan's. "Princess what are you doing up?" Lucas asked in a baby voice.

"Dada." Reagan cried holding onto the handle of her white crib with her tiny feet stomping around.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked lifting up the girl and walking over to the rocking chair.

"Dada." Reagan whimpered.

"Did the storm scare you?" Lucas smiled rocking the little girl back to sleep. "Shh."

"Daddy?" Taylor asked from the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tay did the storm wake you too?" Lucas asked pulling Taylor onto his lap.

"It's loud. I don't like it."

"Me either." Lucas smiled. "Now go back to sleep."

"Read story?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Tay it's one in the morning."

"Please?"

"Fine." Lucas said giving in. He would do anything to please his daughter. "A long, long time ago there once was a princess named Taylor…."

"Luke?" Brooke asked. "Where are you?"

"Shh!" Lucas warned. "Both girls are sleeping."

"I'll put Tay in her bed, you put Reagan back in." Brooke smiled taking Taylor into her arms as she walked out of the room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom some people are at the door, I don't know who they are." Hilarie complained walking into her parent's room. "They say they know you."

"Okay." Brooke said putting on her robe before take a whimpering Emilie out of her cradle and finally she walked towards the front door. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hi Brookie." Brooke's father said.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke said stunned.

"We heard you had some kids." Victoria, her mother, said. "Is this one?"

"Yeah, this is Emilie." Brooke said. "What are you doing here? You never wanted anything to do with me till now, why?"

"Can't we come see you?" Victoria asked.

"No. Not if you thought going on vacation was more important then my own wedding." Brooke said slamming the door.

"Brooke?" Lucas said walking down the stairs after waking up and noticing his wife missing. "What happened?"

"They want to see me, they want to be in the girls lives now."

"Shh."

"Why now?" Brooke wondered. "Why all the sudden now?"

"I don't know babe. Now I know how excited you where for this weekend. Don't let them ruin it for you. It's Reagan's first birthday, an exciting day."

"Of course." Brooke smiled standing up. "Let's get this day started. You take her," Brooke said handing Lucas Emilie. "I'll get the birthday girl up and dressed."

"Finally I get to hold you baby girl." Lucas laughed talking baby talk to the little girl in his arms.

"I heard that Luke!" Brooke giggled from upstairs. "Morning my birthday girl."

"Momma!" Reagan smiled clapping her tiny hands together.

"Hey birthday girl."

"Mommy daddy told me to get dressed so I did!" Taylor smiled proudly.

"Honey," Brooke laughed. "You're dress is on backwards."

"I sorry." Taylor pouted.

"It's nothing to be sorry about babe." Brooke laughed placing Reagan on the ground before helping Taylor fix her dress. "There you go. All fixed."

"Thank yous."

"Now can you go make sure daddy is putting on the dress I have laid out for Emilie?"

"Okay." Taylor smiled. She loved helping her mom, she loved being that older sister now and not the baby."

"Let's get you in a pretty dress baby." Brooke smiled putting Reagan in a pink dress with a cute little monkey on the side of it. It was perfect.

"Daddy mommy says put Emsie into the dress she laid out." Taylor screamed running into the pink bedroom.

"I think she looks perfect in this." Lucas laughed holding up Emilie who was dressed in a little Raven's cheerleading outfit that Nathan bought for his niece.

"Eww," Taylor giggled. "I like the dress, better."

"Of course you do pretty girl." Lucas laughed again. "I still like the cheerleading uniform."

"Lucas take that thing off of her." Brooke smiled walking into the room. "That's for when we go to the basketball games."

"I am, I already got yelled at by your mini me." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Well then that's a good thing." Brooke smiled kissing Taylor's cheek.

"Tay you're starting school soon. You spend to much time with Brooke." Lucas laughed.

"I don't like school." Taylor pouted stomping away.

"Nice Luke, get her all aggravated." Brooke laughed causing Reagan to laugh.

"All of them are turning into you, well except Hil."

"I don't think I could ever get passed those walls Hilarie build up. Yet, you got passed them."

"She likes me better." Lucas said sticking out his tongue.

"You can have her."

"Mom?" Bethany asked walking into the hallway to find her parents joking around, like always.

"Yeah B?"

"Hil wants you." Bethany said rolling her eyes. "I have no clue why she made me get out of bed."

"Come on Bethany. Let's go get cooking started for the party today."

"You can't be serious?" Bethany asked.

"Yes I am. Now come on." Lucas laughed.

"Dad I'm eight. I can't cook." Bethany pointed out.

"I'll figure something you could do."

"Hilly?" Brooke said knocking on the door. The room changed a lot. Bethany's side was still the girl colors while on Hilarie's it was black and red, but somehow it looked good combined.

"Mom?"

"What's wrong girlie?"

"They don't like me. I can't go back to school on Monday." Hilarie cried into Brooke's arms.

"Honey what happened?"

"Jenny. She's been spreading rumors since I'm not allowed to hang out with her anymore."

"Okay. We'll find something to do Hilarie. Let me talk to your dad and we'll figure this all out." Brooke said continuing to hug Hilarie. "Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know. But they've been calling everyday for the past week saying the rumors."

"Tell me if they ever call again, Hilarie. We're going to get to the bottom of all this." Brooke smiled. "Now come on. I think your dad may need some help."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Brooke laughed pulling Hilarie to her feet. "Let's go before he lets Bethany burn down the house."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Uncle Natey!" Taylor screamed running over to Nathan.

"Hey Taylor." Nathan laughed walking into the house with Haley and his two sons.

"Jamie," Taylor giggled. Jamie was her secret crush-since he was Bethany's age, but she knew nothing would happen. "Come play."

"Austin go with them." Haley said placing the boy in her arms on the ground.

"No." Austin said grabbing on to Nathan's leg.

"Buddy what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Austin pouted resting his head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Mommy Jamie's here." Taylor smiled.

"Tay leave Jamie alone." Brooke laughed. "Go play with your toys."

"Brookie this place looks amazing." Haley smiled looking at all the decorations around. "To bad they never remember it."

"Well I will." Brooke smiled.

"Now let me see my niece." Haley said.

"Luke's holding her, they're watching the game." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "He's starting young."

"Nathan did the same thing with the boys." Haley smiled.

"Mommy." Taylor said walking into the room with Reagan in her arms.

"Tay put her down." Brooke laughed.

"She keeps trying to sit in Emsie's chair." Taylor said.

"Just let her. I don't care anymore." Brooke laughed again.

"Daddy says Emilie smells."

"Tell him to change her or get his but off the couch to cook something." Brooke said. She was getting so stressed out.

"Daddy!" Taylor screamed.

"Yes Taylor?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen with Emilie in his arms to grab two beers, one for him and one for Nathan.

"Mommy says change her yourself." Taylor smiled.

"I did already." Lucas smiled and walked over to Brooke, "Babe relax, everything will be fine."

"Relax? Luke I don't have time for that. Half the cooking isn't even done yet."

"You go sit, and I'll finish."

"Mom!" Hilarie screamed.

"I'll deal with her first." Brooke faked a smile before running up the stairs. "Hil?"

"They called again."

"We'll figure it out." Brooke said hugging the shaking girl. "You need to breath honey. Just relax. I'm going to get your dad and we are all going to talk about this."

"Don't leave me." Hilarie cried.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed as Hilarie started to shake uncontrollably.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay so right now I'm supposed to be cleaning my room and moving all my junk to my sister's since she's leaving for college next week. But I thought I'd update. Next chapter is sort of going to be based off of what happened one night while I was babysitting my brother and sister while my step mom and dad went out with her whole family for her brother's birthday. It was funny and scary, but just keep that in mind. -Denver**

**Please Check Out My New Story- Feels Something Like Summertime!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Nine**

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas said running into Hilarie's room.

"She won't stop shaking Luke. I don't know what to do." Brooke cried.

"Go get ice right now." Lucas yelled holding down Hilarie. "We need to stop her from shaking."

"Okay,"

"Hilarie, come on please stop." Lucas said. "Come on wake up."

"Daddy?"

"Angel what in the world is going on with you?" Lucas asked pulling Hilarie into a hug.

"They're back." Hilarie cried.

"Luke go finish downstairs, I'll tell you tonight." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss as he walked out of the room.

"What do you mean they're back Hil?"

"Her."

"Who's her?"

"My so called mother. She called mom." Hilarie cried remembering the words Rachel told her many times. _If I can't keep you girls, no one will have you. _"They never caught them. They're out there somewhere, just waiting to get us at any chance."

"It's not going to happen. We've got you now. There is no way for them to get you girls Hilarie." Brooke said.

"How do you know? They were able to get us last time."

"Hilarie, trust me. Your dad and I would do anything to keep them away." Brooke said as Hilarie rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I love you angel. Nothing is going to happen to you." Brooke smiled, but in the pit of her stomach she knew something would happen- she could feel it. "I promise. Now why don't you get some sleep sweetie, it looks like you need some rest."

"I don't want to go to sleep mom. They're there too. All the things they put me threw are there." Hilarie continued to cry.

"Okay, how about this," Brooke said. "I'll stay up here until you fall asleep?"

"Please?" Hilarie said as Brooke whipped the tears away.

"Brooke?" Lucas said knocking on the door. "I think Emilie wants you."

"Go downstairs, and if anyone asks where I am just tell them I'll be down soon. I'll just stay with Hil until she falls asleep."

"Okay." Brooke said taking Emilie into her arms. "I'll tell you later."

"Got it." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's forehead before walking out of the room.

"Mom can I hold Emilie?" Hilarie quietly asked.

"Sure, just support her head honey." Brooke smiled. "You're doing good. I think she like's you." Brooke said as Emilie smiled. "She's smiling at you Hil. Emilie is sure going to look up to you when she gets older."

"I like her." Hilarie smiled for once all day. "And she likes me."

"That she does." Brooke smiled. She loved times like this, where she gets to hang out with one of her daughter's at a time. It was those times she'll remember forever. "I'll be right back, just hold her until I get back, okay?"

"Okay." Hilarie said with a yawn. She was tired as anything. Sleep has been a minimum at night.

"Hil?" Brooke said walking back into the room to find her oldest daughter and baby daughter sleeping. "Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah?" Lucas said stopping in his tracks looking at the picture in front of him.

"They look so peaceful, I don't want to wake them up." Brooke smiled falling into Lucas' body.

"Just move Em over to Bethany's bed incase Hil moves over and then we'll cover her with Bethany's blanket." Lucas smiled.

"You cover Hil." Brooke smiled grabbing Emilie out of a sleeping Hilarie's arm. "I'll just bring her down. Everyone wants to see her anyway."

"Love you, angel." Lucas smiled kissing Hilarie's forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy." Hilarie spoke softly in her sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Let me see my granddaughter!" Karen smiled, it was the first time her, Andy and Lilly have seen baby Emilie, they were sailing somewhere or another. "Brooke she's beautiful." Karen smiled.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "She's finally here after five long painful years."

"It was worth it though." Karen smiled at her daughter in law.

"_I lost it again." Brooke cried breaking down on the floor._

"_Brooke," Lucas said hugging his wife. They wanted their own little one running around someday. It was their fifth try and sadly they all ended the same way. "Don't you dare think that." Lucas said knowing what his wife was thinking. _

"_It is my fault Lucas. I caused all this." Brooke cried. _

"_It will happen, sometime. This time may not have been the best."_

"_This is the fifth time." Brooke cried out. "I think something is wrong with me." _

"_Don't. Don't think that Brooke. Nothing is wrong with you." _

"In the end, yes." Brooke smiled. "But all the pain I went threw in those five-years was the worst."

"Mommy save me!" Taylor screamed running right past Brooke with Bethany following right behind her. "Leave me alone Bethy,"

"Then stay far from me!" Bethany yelled still chasing Taylor.

"Girls, stop it before you break something." Brooke said grabbing and pulling Taylor into her arms. "Now calm down. If you want to run go in the basement."

"Gross Mom." Bethany said. "There's like spiders and other bugs down there."

"Maybe it will get you out of running."

"When she gives me my I-pod back."

"Tay hand it back." Brooke warned. "Or go stand in the corner for five minutes. You know the rules."

"Sorry." Taylor pouted handing the lime green I-pod over to Bethany as she snuggled into a ball on Brooke's lap.

"Tay I think you're soon going to be to big to fit on my lap soon." Brooke laughed.

"Me never to big. Me baby girl." Taylor said.

"Honey," Brooke said brushing Taylor's curls of hair out of her eyes. "You're the big sister now, remember. Reagan and Emsie are the babies. Speaking of which, where is Reagan?"

"Daddy trying to feed her." Taylor giggled. "I want to be baby girl again. We go more shopping trips."

"When Emilie gets a little older we can go on as many shopping trips as we want."

"But please don't spend all my money." Lucas begged.

"We'll see daddy." Taylor laughed.

"Momma!" Reagan laughed clapping her little hands.

"Hey birthday girl. You having fun?"

"Pop!" Reagan laughed.

"Taylor kind of gave her a balloon."

"Ball." Reagan smiled.

"Come here birthday girl." Brooke said placing Taylor on the floor, who immediately put a pout on her face, and grabbed Reagan.

"Momma." Reagan laughed.

"Look Rea, she's smiling at you." Brooke said looking at the baby who was now in her other arm. "Be gentile to her."

"No!" Reagan said trying to hit Emilie.

"Reagan gentile." Brooke said grabbing Reagan's hand and showed her how to touch Emilie's head gently. "See that's better." Brooke smiled as Taylor smacked Reagan across the back.

"Taylor!" Lucas yelled. "What was that for?"

"Me baby." Taylor said with a pout, as she stomped her way up the stairs.

"I'll talk to her." Lucas said following her. "Come over here princess."

"No!" Taylor pouted slamming her door in Lucas' face.

"Taylor Francesca Scott!" Lucas said walking into the room. "What's going on in that tiny mind of yours princess?"

"I baby."

"Tay, Emilie's baby now. You big sister."

"I want to be baby."

"Tay." Lucas said pulling Taylor on to his lap. "I thought you where happy to be a big sister?"

"I was till they gots more attention Daddy."

"Honey," Lucas said. "There will always be enough attention for you too."

"But they get more." Taylor pouted.

"That's because they're still babies. All babies get all the attention. Then they grow up a little and it stops."

"Well I don't like it." Taylor pouted.

"Sorry to hear that Tay. Now come on you have to go say sorry to Reagan." Lucas said.

"But daddy she deserved it. I promise." Taylor stomped.

"Tay no one did, now go say you're sorry or get into that corner."

"I'd rather go into the corner."

"Fine, go in the corner." Chad said picking Taylor up and walking to the rug that was set up as the time-out spot for Taylor. "Five minutes starting now."

"Help me!" Hilarie screamed from her room, as Lucas raced in.

"Hilarie, wake up, come on." Lucas said shaking Hilarie to try and wake her.

"Don't touch me." Hilarie screamed.

"Angel come on wake up." Lucas said. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Daddy?" Hilarie cried.

"Honey, it's just a dream. Shh." Lucas said rocking Hilarie back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Daddy," Hilarie cried. "It felt so real."

"It's only a dream. Relax a little."

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Come down stairs with me." Lucas smiled standing up and grabbing Hilarie's hand as they walked out of the room. "Come on Tay, you still need to apologize before you do anything."

"I thought you says if I stay in time out then I don't need to say sorry?" Taylor pouted looking up at her father with her big aqua blue eyes.

"Taylor don't start, go say sorry to Reagan." Lucas said with his hand still attached to the smaller one. "Tay go."

"Fine poop-face." Taylor pouted stomping over to her mother and younger sisters where sitting, causing Lucas to let out a little laugh.

"Dad?" Bethany smiled.

"Yes?" Lucas said twenty minutes later turning around from the bald co-worker he was talking to.

"Can I go to Kelly's house right now, I don't know half these people." Bethany smiled.

"Bethany," Lucas smiled, he knew Bethany was only asking him because he could never say no to his girls. "Did you ask your mom?"

"No," Bethany said looking at her feet. "She's to wrapped up in Emilie and Reagan."

"Just ask her. If she says yes then you can go."

"You're no help what so ever!" Bethany huffed stomping away, just like her younger sister did.

"Just ask her." Lucas laughed after her.

"Taylor don't you dare!" Brooke screamed just before Taylor stuck her finger into the cake.

"But I'm hungry and it's calling me."

"It's calling you?" Brooke laughed.

"Yes," Taylor smiled hopping to get her way. "It's calling my name."

"Honey, hate to break it to you but cakes don't talk."

"Yes it does, you just don't hear it cause it's talking to me!" Taylor smirked.

"Tay, just go play." Brooke laughed.

"But,"

"No cake."

"Mom?" Bethany asked walking into the spacious kitchen.

"Yeah B?"

"Can I go over Kelly's house right now?" Bethany whispered since she already knew the answer.

"Go." Brooke smiled. "Have fun and be home in three hours, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Bethany laughed saying goodbye to her mom and then ran straight out the front door.

"See Brooke, this is why I told you to get her her own cake and then another cake for everyone else." Lucas laughed whipping the devil chocolate cake off the angelic face.

Reagan thought it would be funny to put her face in the cake when no one was looking.

"I know, okay." Brooke smiled. It had been a funny picture and a memory that would last a life time. "Come on crazy girl, I think it's time to give you a bath instead."

"I want one too, bubbles mommy." Taylor smiled.

"A bubble bath it is." Brooke smiled as the phone rang. "Lucas got it."

"Hello?"

"_Is this the Scott's?"_

"Yes." Lucas said. "I'm Lucas Scott."

"_This is Tree Hill Memorial Hospital calling…" _

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I know it's short and not as long as I've been doing lately, but it's what I have for now and where I wanted to end. The drama is about to begin, so keep checking to see if I update. **

**Thank Yous: ****reina123, onetreehillgirl066, OneTreeHill0983, tanya2byour21, and princetongirl for reviewing! I love them so please keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I never thought I'd ever get this story past ten chapters when I started to type the first chapter. But I did it and here we are : ). Now I have to try to get to fifteen, that's my goal! Let's see if I can make it there. Now please cheer me on with reviews, they make me keep wanting to write. –Denver**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Ten**

Things where rushing into their minds. Mostly how did their Bethany end up lying in an operating room? She was only supposed to go across the street, this wasn't suppose to happen. They shouldn't be back here. But yet, here they where sitting in the waiting room with Karen, Lilly, Andy, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Austin and their girls.

"Mommy, where Bethany?" Taylor quietly asked. She didn't really understand the whole being at the hospital thing, she was only four.

"Tay come on here." Karen smiled at the young couple. "Let's go for a walk."

"I don't want to." Taylor pouted with tears in her eyes.

"Come here princess." Lucas said pulling Taylor into his lap as he continued to hug Brooke.

"Where Bethany?" Taylor asked again. "Mommy said we never have to go to this place again."

"I know I did." Brooke managed to get out. She was scared, scared for the fact that she was supposed to be the one protecting them, not sending them to the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" A police officer asked.

"Yes?" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time as Lucas placed Taylor on the chair as they stood up.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"What happened?" Brooke asked. "No one's telling us how our daughter got sent to the hospital!"

"It's under investigation right now." The officer smiled sadly.

"What do you mean, we have to sit here and wait to find out what the hell happened that sent her here?" Lucas screamed. He was getting angry like Brooke was. Why couldn't someone just tell them the truth?

"_Hello?" _

"_Is this the Scott's?"_

"_Yes." Lucas said. "I'm Lucas Scott."_

_"This is Tree Hill Memorial Hospital calling…"_

"_Yes?" Lucas answered. _

"_Your daughter Bethany was sent here about an hour ago."_

"_And you're calling us now?" Lucas screamed scaring Hilarie who was standing right next to him. _

"_I'm sorry but we had no contact information."_

"_Do you know what happened?" _

"_I'm sorry, I can't tell you over the phone." _

"_We'll be right there." Lucas said hanging up the phone. "Brooke, changed of plans, get down here now with Reagan and Taylor dressed. We need to get to the hospital!" _

"_What's wrong now?" Hilarie asked. _

"_Bethany." Lucas said, "Go start the car Hil." _

"_Broody what the hell is going on?" _

"_Yeah, I had to miss my bubbles." Taylor pouted. _

"_Bethany, hospital now." Lucas said as Brooke ran out the front door._

"I'm sorry," The officer said. "We are trying our best."

"Dad call Officer Kelly, he'll tell us." Hilarie smiled. "He loves us."

"I'm already here." The bald police officer laughed a little before getting right down to work to find out what happened to this eight-year-old. After the group of family members waited in silence for ten minutes he came back. "Well it seems like there's been a hit and run. It seems it was a car depicting the one Chase and Rachel owned."

"You never caught them?" Brooke whispered. She wanted to scream, to scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew it wouldn't do any justice; those two freaks where out there still, it was payback.

Then the words came back into Hilarie's head, just like they were being told to her again. _If I can't have you brats, no one can. _"Mom, they're still out there?" Hilarie cried not getting an answer. "You promised they would never take us away. They're taking Bethany."

"We're trying to find their car, we've been going to their normal hang outs. As for right now, they're not anywhere." Officer Kelly said. He started to love these girls like he does with his own two sons, ever since he got called to their house four times for different things in one-month. Always he would bring them a little treat. "But we'll find them. Don't worry about it."

"Where's my daughter?" A voice said running into the waiting room, causing everyone to stop what they where trying to occupy themselves with. "Where's Bethany?"

"She's not your daughter!" Hilarie screamed. "Either am I!"

"Oh yes you are." Rachel said grabbing Hilarie with one arm and using the other to pull out a gun.

"Rachel come on, think about this." Brooke calmly said looking at her daughter eyes and noticing the fear in them. "You left them for us to take care of. So we are doing that. Just put the gun down."

"No I need to do this. It's the only way I can get them away from all you psychopaths."

"It's not so smart." Lucas said. "Just go off, run. Please, though, leave Hilarie alone. She's done nothing to you."

"Nothing?" Rachel asked. "Those four ruined my life."

"No you did that when you married Chase." Hilarie stated.

"Shut it twerp." Rachel screamed pulling the gun closer to Hilarie's head. "Is this how you want it to be? All you had to do was let me keep MY daughters."

"You couldn't take care of them, Rachel." Brooke screamed. "Locking them in a closet to do god knows what to make money is not how you take care of kids."

"Ms. Adams, please put the gun down." An officer said. "Or we'll shoot you."

"Go a head. I've got nothing to loose." Rachel said pushing Hilarie out of the way as she put the gun to her head and shot it.

"We need help!" Officer Kelly yelled running over to Rachel's body, but it was too late- she was gone.

"Hilarie." Brooke screamed opening her arms for her daughter. No matter what people say, those girls are her daughters.

"Mommy." Hilarie cried. She was terrified, for someone she use to love to do that to her hurts.

"It's okay angel." Brooke kissed Hilarie's head and pulled her into a hug. "It's all over with."

"She's out of surgery." The doctor said walking out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked picking up Reagan and Taylor into his arms, as Brooke put one arm around Hilarie and the other picking up Emilie's baby car seat.

"She's in recovery right now but there is something we want to warn you about." The doctor smiled. "Just follow me."

"What happened to her?" Lucas wondered.

"Well her leg was shattered so we put a medal bar in with some screws to hold it in place." The doctor answered as they made their way to the room. "She'll need to come back in four months to get the cast removed."

"Okay." Brooke smiled looking at Bethany.

"Mommy there Bethany!" Taylor screamed.

"Tay, Bethany's sleeping." Brooke said sitting in a chair next to the bed. "She needs her rest right now."

"Mom?" A soft voice whispered.

"Bethany you're up." Lucas smiled.

"Oh thank god." Brooke smiled.

"My leg hurts."

"It's gonna hurt B, it's shattered."

"No soccer now?" Bethany asked sadly. She loved soccer; it was the one thing she could do to get her anger out. Kicking with all her anger kept her together.

"Nope, no soccer for maybe the rest of the year." The doctor frowned. "You'll need to start physical therapy when the cast comes off, but till then you'll be on crutches or putting your leg up."

"This stinks." Bethany pouted. "I don't like this. What happened?"

"B, get some rest." Brooke smiled kissing Bethany's forehead.

"Do I have too?" Bethany yawned.

"Yes you do." Lucas smiled kissing Bethany's forehead. "Girls come on."

"Bye Bethy." Taylor smiled. "I'm gonna draw you a picture."

"Okay." Bethany laughed.

"Wave bye-bye Reagan." Brooke smiled as Reagan waved goodbye.

"Daddy can you stay with me?" Bethany said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure." Lucas answered taking a seat back in the chair next to the bed.

"We'll be back later babe. We'll go get some food." Brooke smiled shutting the door gently behind her.

"Dada?" Reagan cried when they got back into the car.

"He's gonna stay here with Bethany babe." Brooke smiled putting Reagan in her car seat, then walked around and put baby Emilie in hers.

"Mommy I got in all by myself!" Taylor smiled proudly. She was getting older and it saddens her parents. They wanted all three girls just to stay the same age as they are now, never growing up.

"Wow Taylor, you're getting so big." Brooke smiled. "Remember next week you get to go to school like Bethany and Hilarie."

"I do?" Taylor pouted, "I stay home with you mommy."

"Oh honey, you need to go to school."

"All you have to so is play, eat, and sleep." Hilarie laughed. "It's not even school, you don't learn anything."

"I do that at home." Taylor smiled.

"We'll see babe." Brooke laughed looking in the rearview mirror at the three car seats over powering the back seat. "You girls want pizza?"

"Yummy!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Daddy?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah Bethany?" Lucas said turning his attention away from the basketball game on the small television.

"What happened to me?" She wondered. "All I remember is walking across the street to Kelly's house and then a car came."

"Well that much is true. You did get hit by the car."

"Who was it?"

"Rachel." Lucas said looking away.

"But you and mom said they caught them." Bethany got scared.

"That's what we got told B, now they have them. Trust me, Officer Kelly told us."

"He was here?"

"Yep. He heard over the radio what happened to you and got to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Daddy?" Bethany asked again.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is everyone going to be back to normal soon?"

"As soon as possible." Lucas smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Reagan, don't you dare throw that on the floor!" Brooke yelled softly. They where sitting at a local pizza place eating lunch or in Reagan's case, throwing it on the floor.

"Momma." The one-year-old giggled.

"No more pizza for you." Brooke smiled taking the food away.

"No!" Reagan pouted.

"Oh yes." Brooke laughed. "Taylor are you sure you don't need help cutting that?" Brooke laughed some more at Taylor trying to use a knife to cut her slice of pizza- except she wasn't using the right side of the knife.

"If you use the other side it may help you a little bit, idiot." Hilarie spoke.

"Hilarie be nice."

"Not when I'm related to such dumb people." Hilarie smirked.

"Mommy." Taylor complained with a pout. "She should be punished."

"Taylor just finish eating and Hilarie cut it out." Brooke laughed taking a bite of her white slice.

"Haha." Taylor smiled proudly, "I told you so!"

"Taylor stop it and eat so we can go back and see Bethany and your dad."

"Dada?" Reagan asked as a big smiled fell on her face.

"He's not here babe. We'll go see him soon." Brooke smiled at her little Daddy's girl. "Hilarie, watch them, I'll be right back. Emilie need's a new diaper."

"Got it." Hilarie smiled.

"And no tormenting Taylor, please?"

"Whatever." Hilarie said rolling her eyes.

"Mommy!" Taylor cried. "Mommy!"

"Taylor what happened?"

"Hilarie..."

"Hilarie car now!" Brooke yelled grabbing Emilie's car seat to put her in. "Help Taylor in."

"No." Taylor said grabbing Brooke's leg. "I stay with you."

"Fine." Brooke said. "Reagan hold Taylor's hand. Now let's head back."

"Hilarie's in trouble." Taylor smiled when they got to the car.

"Hil what in the world did you do?"

"Oh nothing." Hilarie smiled laughing evilly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well I did nothing."

"Mommy she's lying." Taylor pointed out. "And lying bad."

"It's very bad. Hilarie what did you do?"

"Nothing, can't you ever believe me?"

"Not when Taylor was crying." Brooke said pulling away from the parking lot.

"She's a baby." Hilarie rolled her eyes.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**So not that much happened in this chapter, but I still like it a little. Anyway tell me what you think and or what you want to happen next, I may use it : )**

**Oh Yeah, Little Reagan Is Based Off Of My Little Brother Ryan Who's One And The Cutest Thing On Earth!**

**Review Please.**

**Thanks goes to: ****tanya2byour21, reina123, onetreehillgirl066, naley4ever323, Blendgame, LadyinPink06 For Reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So kill me okay? Nine days I've been gone. Sorry about that, really life got in the way. My dad's mom died, I really didn't know her that well but I had a lot of family that I met and all. Then I babysat for my Aunt Wendy's son Preston (who is the cutest now one-month old ever!) So I've been doing that. Then my friend ended up staying another week so we hung out all weekend. Also I've moved into my sister's room because she left for college. We painted and all that, but my computer is still in my old room so I'm in there today just typing away. Sorry again. –Denver.**

**Also keep a look out, I have a new one-shot coming out as soon as my Em-Shizzle is done being my lovely beta. It's kind of depressing, but I had a depressing two weeks. But I'm all better now. I think it's going to be called Open Your Eyes. I'm still unsure about it; it should be up today or tomorrow sometime. Whenever I get it back.**

**Oh yeah, with the whole broken leg thing, I know a lot about it. It happened to me but worse (not with the whole hit by a car thing) I got torn ligaments and a broken bone, all that junk made me needs surgery. It's painful, so don't try it yourself.**

* * *

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh home sweet home." Bethany cheered making her way inside the house, using her crutches as she walked. "I for once missed sharing a room with Punk Barbie."

"Hey." Hilarie complained. "I am not punk; I just don't like all the pop music."

"You all are punks." Lucas laughed; it was a good way to shut them all up.

"I made you a pretty card." Taylor bombarded them as they walked into the house. Taylor stayed home with Brooke, Reagan and Emilie as Lucas took Hilarie with him to pick up Bethany. One week of going back and forth from the house to the hospital all day long was enough to drive Brooke insane. "Mommy put it in your new room, daddy's office." Taylor proudly smiled.

"Great." Bethany rolled her eyes.

"We made it like your room upstairs B, you'll like it." Brooke smiled walking into the family room with Reagan attached to her leg and Emilie in her arms. "It's pink now."

"Great, my only manly room in this house is gone now." Lucas said rolling his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he loves his daughters like there is no tomorrow, but he would love to have a son.

"Oh, Broody, you know you love us and our girly-ness."

"Your girly-ness. I hate all that girly junk." Hilarie smiled.

"Good to know Hil." Lucas laughed giving his oldest a hug.

"Dada," Reagan smiled.

"Hey little girl,"

"I hate these things!" Bethany yelled trying to make her way to her new bedroom.

"Honey it's only two more months." Brooke smiled walking behind her to make sure she doesn't fall. "You can last that long."

"I think I'd rather die."

"The doctor did give you a choice, Bethany, crutches or wheelchair. You chose them."

"I don't want to look like a freak with a wheelchair. I'm not demented."

"Just a lazy girl." Taylor giggled quickly running out of the room.

"Rest Bethany."

"I've been resting mom and I hate it! It's the only thing I've been doing for a week. Can't I go run or anything?"

"Honey, I know you want to but I don't think running is the best thing right now." Brooke laughed. "Get some rest or watch television." Brooke said pointing to the flat screen TV on the shelf on the opposite wall. "I'll bring you something to eat soon."

"Pancakes?" Bethany asked.

"Honey it's three in the afternoon."

"Please mom?"

"I'll get your dad to make it." Brooke smiled. "If I can pull Taylor away from doing his hair."

"Thanks." Bethany smiled.

"No problem babe. Why don't you also start with that make up school work you have to do."

"Oh man." Bethany pouted.

"Get it done now B,"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Tay go entertain Bethany, bring Reagan with you too." Lucas begged trying to find a way to get both Reagan and Taylor away from his hair.

"But Dada." Reagan pouted.

"Daddy."

"Girls she's bored, go do her hair." Brooke said saving Lucas. "Go crazy girls."

"Okay mommy. Come on Reagan." Taylor smiled pulling Reagan by her hand.

"We're doing good." Lucas smiled. "Crazy kids, but at least they're still alive."

"I think that's a good thing Broody Boy, a very good thing." Brooke laughed giving Lucas a kiss. "The adoption agency called when you where at the hospital. They just got a new boy in, if we still want him."

"Brooke you can't be serious?" Lucas said standing up. "We have a ten, an eight, a four, a one-year-old and a three month old. We can't take on another kid."

"Broody I know you, and I also know you want that son and I can't give you him. This can be the only way we can do it then so be it." Brooke said. "He's three, and his names Alexander. He needs a home Luke."

"I don't know. I don't think we can handle another kid."

"We can Luke. Taylor start's school soon, Reagan's fine playing by herself. So all it is really is Emilie and me, and she's an easy baby."

"Fine. Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah, I want to give you that son Luke." Brooke smiled.

"Then call them back and see what we can do, I know the girls are dying to go visit their friends there." Lucas said kissing Brooke. "We can do it. And I can work from home if you need my help."

"Thanks Luke." Brooke smiled. She loved all those kids, even if their house is turning into a zoo, it was all fun. "I'll go call them. You, need to make pancakes for Bethany. She wants some."

"But it isn't morning." Lucas laughed.

"I tried to tell her that." Brooke laughed walking over to the phone.

"Daddy save me!" Bethany yelled. "I'm being attached by annoying little ones."

"Girls keep it going." Lucas laughed looking at the baby girl in his arms. "Emmy your sisters are insane."

"Stop corrupting her Lucas!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen.

"Stay far from me!" Bethany screamed trying to walk as fast as she can with the crutches.

"But Bethany." Taylor pouted.

"Sissy." Reagan cried out.

"Daddy do something, tell them to go bother Hilarie."

"Hilly home?" Taylor smirked evilly.

"Yeah."

"Reagan come ons. We go bother Hilarie nows."

"Girls don't bother her too much." Brooke warned laughing a little.

"Daddy?" Bethany smiled sitting on the couch next to her father.

"What do you possible want, besides no pancakes right now."

"Oh man." Bethany pouted. "But that's not it. Can Kelly, Amanda, and Rissa come over tonight to sleep over?"

"Bethany, not today. You just got home and need to rest." Lucas said, "Especially if you have to go to school in two days."

"But, you love me."

"I do. But I still say no." Lucas laughed.

"This stinks." Hilarie pout plopping down on the love seat.

"What's wrong with you now?" Brooke said. "You girls are still young you shouldn't be complaining this much."

"Mom those brats are annoying me." Hilarie pouted.

"Hil they're little still they don't know any better."

"Little my but."

"You do gots a big fat butt." Taylor giggled pulling her self onto Lucas' lap.

"Taylor apologize." Lucas said.

"But it's a joke."

"A mean one." Hilarie mumbled.

"Sorry fatty."

"Taylor corner now, you know the rules." Lucas said placing Taylor on the ground as she stomped away.

"How about we order in tonight and have movie night?" Brooke smiled.

"Kill me now." Hilarie pouted.

"Hilarie stop with the pouting, you're ten not four." Brooke laughed.

"I think that sounds great Pretty Girl." Lucas said. "Hil go to your room if you're not going to stop pouting.

"What better way to spend a night." Hilarie said stomping her feet up the stairs. "The peace and quiet I get back."

"She is going to drive us crazy as a teenager." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy, can I come out now?" Taylor cried.

"Okay baby, but you have to tell Hilarie sorry, go to her room and say it." Brooke said crouching down to the little girl's level.

"Oh man." Taylor smirked.

"Go baby." Brooke said pushing Taylor towards the stairs.

"I don't like you mommy!" Taylor yelled stomping up the stairs.

"Love you too Tay."

"I'm going to bed." Bethany said standing up with the use of her crutches before making her way towards her room.

"We'll wake you up when the pizza comes." Lucas said.

"So, can you take Monday off?" Brooke asked.

"Probably, but why?" Lucas wondered.

"We have the meeting at the orphanage then." Brooke answered,

"Okay, I'll talk to Lindsey, she'll say yes though." Lucas said. "So I guess that means we have to bring the troops? Bethany probably won't be up for school yet, and Hilarie would do anything to stay home from school."

"Let's just let them sleep in on Monday, no one even wake them."

"They'll love that." Lucas laughed.

"Mommy get up!" Taylor said jumping up and down on the bed. "Daddy's up and told me to get you up."

"Taylor come lay back down. We have no rushing around this morning. It's called sleeping in."

"But we all up."

"Who's we Tay?"

"Daddy, Reagan, Emilie and me of course." Taylor smiled.

"Fine, I'm up." Brooke laughed throwing Taylor over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"What time is the appointment today?" Lucas asked when he saw Brooke walking into the room.

"One." Brooke answered pouring herself a well deserved cup of coffee. "Just what I needed."

"Yeah well, you kind of slept really late. It's almost lunch time." Lucas laughed looking at the clock hanging in the kitchen which said eleven-thirty. "You wake Hilarie, I'll wake Bethany?"

"I have to walk all the way back up the stairs." Brooke pouted.

"No wonder where the girls get it from." Lucas laughed.

"So not cool Luke."

"Go!" Lucas laughed again pushing Brooke towards the steps.

"B, come on rise and shine." Lucas said calmly opening the curtains to let the sun light in.

"Daddy sleep good."

"You can sleep later Bethany; we need to be out of this house in an hour if we want to make it to where we are going."

"Where are we going?" Bethany whimpers in her sleep.

"To pay some people a little visit. Now up!"

"I'm slowly moving." Bethany said sitting up.

"Don't you dare mom." Hilarie complained.

"Oh yes, now move over." Brooke smiled climbing into the bed with Hilarie.

"Are you going to be quiet or talk?"

"We're going to talk angel or you can get up."

"Please be quiet." Hilarie complained.

"If I don't get to sleep, then you don't." Brooke smirked.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy now?" Hilarie pouted as she continued to complain.

"Yep, very happy Hilarie. You should be happy. I let you stay home from school today."

"It's Monday already?" Hilarie wondered.

"Yep. Now go get dressed." Brooke smiled skipping out of the room.

"Momma!" Reagan smiled clapping her hands together.

"Did daddy get you all dressed and ready?" Brooke asked lifting the young toddler into her arms.

"Dada." Reagan laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes baby doll. Now where's my baby girl?" Brooke said looking around for Emilie.

"Daddy put her to sleep. Shh, mommy." Taylor smiled jumping up and down on the couch.

"Tay-Tay stop jumping right now before you heart yourself."

"Fun." Reagan smiled jumping on the couch herself.

"Emmy's all packed, plus a few things for Reagan. Bethany somehow made it up the stairs, I'm not to sure how." Lucas laughed walking down the stairs. "And Hilarie's moving, very slowly."

"At least she's moving." Brooke laughed.

"Good point my dear." Lucas laughed along as they sat on the couch watching their two daughters jumping up and down, being so content with themselves. "Do those two ever get tired?"

"Give them twenty minutes. They'll be out like a light. Trust me, that's how I get them to take a nap."

"Mom!" Bethany yelled from her room. "My pants are stuck!"

"Honey, you can't wear your jeans." Brooke laughed walking into the room. "Put on a pair of sweat pants for now."

"I don't have any that fit around this thing." Bethany complained with tears in her eyes.

"That means they are to tight to start with!" Lucas screamed from the family room where he was still watching the two jumping beans.

"Don't listen to him, baby. He's a father, an over protective one." Brooke said kissing the smaller brunette's forehead before walking out of the room and up the stairs. "Luke, can you go see if you can get a baggie pair of sweat paints that Bethany can use for today and tomorrow, until I buy her a new pair?"

"I'm at it." Lucas answered. "You two stop jumping for five minutes while I go get something from Hilarie. We don't want either of you to get hurt." Lucas continued before taking two steps at a time as he climbed the wooden stairs.

"Hil, give me a pair of your baggie sweat pants for Bethany to wear."

"Do I have too? I only have one pair and those I stole from my friend."

"Yes, till I buy her some Hil. She can't get her cast around hers." Lucas sympathetically stated.

"Here, but I want them back. They're my comfy pair."

"Okay Angel. Now, finish getting ready, we have five more minutes." Lucas said returning back down the stairs. "Here Brooke, but Hilarie's demanding to have them back after."

"She will." Brooke laughed at Hilarie's selfishness. "Get the younger ones in the car and I'll deal with getting Bethany finished dress and in the car."

"Got it." Lucas smiled giving Brooke a kiss before she returned into Bethany's room. "Monkey's go to the car."

"Daddy we no monkey's." Taylor laughed following Lucas who had a sleeping Emilie in her car seat.

"Tay you are in the back again."

"I gets to sit with Hilly?" Taylor questioned as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yep. Now climb in."

"Mom sent me out here." Hilarie complained. "I'd rather be sleeping now."

"We all would Hilarie, but it's almost twelve thirty."

"Your point?" Hilarie asked.

"Just climb in." Lucas said walking over to the other side to place Emilie's car seat in the middle.

"Dada!" Reagan complained as he pulled on Luke's jeans.

"Hold on princess."

"I princess, she no princess." Taylor pouted.

"You're both my princess." Lucas pointed out. "Okay ready Reagan?" Lucas asked getting a nod. "Jump."

"Dada!" Reagan cried. She hated being in her car seat. Every time she got put in or even saw it she started with a full on temper.

"Oh yes. You need to go in it." Lucas said.

"No!"

"Reagan let him put you in." Brooke said walking behind Bethany so incase she fell someone would be there to catch her. "B, you're sitting in normally Taylor's seat."

"Oh thank god."

"Momma, no!" Reagan complained as they pulled out of the driveway.

**Okay so here's a long chapter for you, as a present for me being gone for those days when I'm usually updating every other day. Life got in the way. It's kind of like a filler chapter. I'm not sure if I like it that much but it's okay. **

**Just think that there maybe an update this weekend and then they slowly get farther apart. School starts on Thursday but I have to go in on Wednesday to help the little freshman out finding their classes. Hehe. I'm such a good student. Enjoy This. –Denver**

**Thanks Goes To: onetreehillgirl066, TeamxxBrucasxx, tanya2byour21, naley4ever323, LadyinPink06, and reina123 for reviewing. Keep them up please. My goal is to try to get this story to almost 100 reviews. Let's hope it happens. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, people! School starts tomorrow, sadly, so the updates are going to be coming slower, maybe once a week if I can. I hope you enjoy it! –Denver**

**Thanks To: tanya2byour21, TeamxxBrucasxx, onetreehillgirl066, and naley4ever323 for reviewing. Keep them updating. **

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Oh man, we have to see the grumpy old wrinkles." Hilarie complained when they pulled up to Tree Hill Orphanage. "I don't like that lady."

"She wants to see how you girls are doing and some other things." Brooke smiled. Today can be the day they get their son, with five daughters it would be fun to have a little boy who's not into dolls and pink.

"What other things?" Taylor asked. Just like always Emilie was still sleeping, and Reagan fell asleep as soon as they drove away from the house, and Bethany also fell asleep due to the painkillers.

"You'll see Tay."

"Um… How are we going to get Bethany up? She looks so peaceful." Brooke said.

"Just wake her." Lucas smiled pulling the stroller out of the back. Thank go for the two person stroller, it saves them many hands. "Come on Reagan."

"Dada," Reagan asked.

"Go back to sleep baby." Lucas said putting her in the front of the stroller.

"Dada up," Reagan complained. Like the car seat she hated being in the stroller.

"Okay. Brooke I don't think we need this stroller. You can carry Emilie and I got Reagan."

"Okay." Brooke smiled helping Bethany out of the car. "Luke grab the crutches, they're back there."

"Got it." Lucas said placing Reagan on the ground. "Baby, hold Hilarie's hand so I can grab this."

"But dada,"

"Come here twerp." Hilarie smiled pulling her younger sister into her arms.

"Dada," Reagan cried.

"Hold on." Lucas said walking around the truck towards the side where Brooke and Bethany where at. "Here B."

"I seriously want to kill these things."

"They not alive, Bethany." Taylor giggled.

"Well then I don't care just get rid of them."

"Go Bethany." Brooke laughed. "Come here my normal child." Brooke smiled taking a sleeping Emilie from her car seat.

"Me normal." Taylor smiled grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand.

"Sure you are."

"I have to say no to that." Hilarie said putting her iPod headphones on.

"Mommy, Hilarie mean." Taylor cried.

"Come here Tay." Lucas smiled lifting the crying girl into his open arms. "It's okay, don't listen to Hilarie, she just being a normal insane her."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Taylor?"

"I love yous."

"Oh, I love you too Tay." Lucas smiled. Just hearing that made the past five years of pain worth it. "Rest your head if you're tired."

"Eww it's the old lady." Hilarie laughed.

"Well, well, well." 'The old lady' laughed. "Get over here and give me a hug."

"Hi Mary." Hilarie smiled. Even though she'll never tell you this, but she missed Mary.

"Hey girls," Mary smiled. "What happened to you Bethany?"

"Our lovely mother and a car." Bethany said taking a seat at one of the plastic chairs.

"Ouch."

"Hi oldie." Taylor smiled.

"Well it seems like you still have the same attitude Miss. Taylor."

"Yep." Taylor smiled.

"Who are these two cuties?" Mary asked.

"They my sisters, silly," Taylor smiled. "This Reagan and that Emilie."

"Oh so this must be the other Adams girl."

"We Scotts now." Taylor smiled.

"Why don't you girls go play, while the adults talk?" Mary asked.

"Hilarie you're in charge, and this time don't be so bossy." Brooke laughed, as Lucas gave Hilarie Reagan.

"Watch her Hil."

"Got it." Hilarie smiled before turning her attention back to her iPod.

"So, Brooke, Lucas," Mary answered. "You two are looking into Alex?"

"Yeah, she talked me into it." Lucas laughed getting slapped in the back of the head by Brooke. "That hurt."

"So," Brooke laughed.

"Well." Mary laughed. She knew Brooke and Lucas for a while now, knowing how childlike they are, but when it comes to being parents they are the best ones. "He's in here playing if you want to come see him."

"Sure." Brooke smiled nervously. She was scared. What if's kept flooding her mind, mostly what if he doesn't like them.

"Ready?" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand for support. He had the same thoughts running threw his. This can make their family complete.

"Alex come here." Mary smiled as a little blonde haired, blue-eyed boy walked over to them with a toy tucked in his arm. "Alex I want you to meet some people."

"Ummm." Alex shyly said.

"Alex this is Lucas and Brooke." Mary smiled.

"Hi Alex," Lucas said noticing the orange ball in his arms. "You like basketball?" Lucas questioned getting a nod. "Me too."

"You want to come play?" Alex said in a whisper.

"Sure." Lucas smiled following the little blonde.

"So I guess he like's Lucas already." Mary laughed. "This is strange because he's been very shy to everyone,"

"I think he can fit in with our mayhem of a family." Brooke smiled watching her husband and Alex.

"That he will, but just like the other three, you'll have to start out as foster parents to him and after six months you can adopt him." Mary smiled.

"Mommy?" Taylor cried running into the office with Reagan, as always, following her.

"Girls what's wrong?"

"Bethany hit us with the sticks." Taylor pouted.

"Then just stay here with me."

"But she wrinkly." Taylor complained pointing towards Mary.

"Honey, when you deal with as many kids as I have over the years, you too would have these wrinkles." Mary laughed.

"I good girl," Taylor smiled. "My mommy says so."

"Dada!" Reagan cheered from the chair next to Brooke.

"Reagan." Lucas laughed walking back in to the room with Alex now in his arms.

"So there's just some paperwork you two have to fill out before I'll go grab some of Alex's things." Mary said.

"Mommy, who's that?" Taylor asked point towards Alex in Lucas' arms.

"That's Alex, Taylor." Brooke said brushing Taylor's out of control hair out of her face. "How would you like it if he stays with us for a little?"

"But he's a boy." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I know that." Brooke laughed. "Boy's aren't gross Tay."

"That's not what daddy says."

"That's cause he doesn't want you to kiss any boys." Brooke laughed more. "But Alex is okay."

"Okay he can come but he doesn't get my room." Taylor pouted.

"That reminds me, Luke." Brooke said looking over at Lucas as they walked out of the orphanage, they just finished all the paperwork and Taylor, as a surprise, is calling Alex, her brother already. "We need a bigger house."

"I don't think they make any bigger houses." Lucas laughed.

"Alex sits in the back with me, Daddy!" Taylor screamed running towards the car.

"Sure," Lucas said. "Don't run into the street Tay!"

"We can move Reagan into the room with Emilie, then Alex can get her room." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I finally have to agree with you on the house. I think it's getting just a tiny bit small." Lucas laughed.

"Now you see my side."

"Right." Lucas said making sure everyone was in the car. "Bethany and Hilarie cut it out back there."

"She pulled my hair!" Bethany complained.

"I didn't." Hilarie smirked.

"Both of you zip it." Brooke said getting frustrated. "I hade enough of your fighting."

"I'll call the realtor when we get home."

"Let's just see how it is when we live there for a little." Brooke smiled. "You think we're doing a good thing?"

"Brooke," Lucas said placing his big hand in her tiny one. "We are doing a great thing here. We have almost six great kids, that love us or so we hope. We're doing the best we can."

"Now we need to do something about the rooms." Brooke pointed out.

"We can move Hil..." But before he could say anything, Hilarie interrupted.

"There's no way I'm changing rooms again." Hilarie complained.

"Hilarie, it will only be till we find a bigger house." Lucas said.

"We're moving?" Bethany said.

"Don't worry; we're staying in Tree Hill girls, and Alex."

"But I still have princess room?" Taylor asked.

"We can make you an even better princess room."

"Truck room," Alex smiled, making his dimples shine.

"No ball room Alex?" Lucas asked. He wasn't going to be like his so-called father and force Alex into basketball or any of his kids in to anything. He'll let them decide.

"Trucks." Alex said.

"I guess he's going to into all those cars like Keith." Brooke smiled thinking of Lucas' Uncle.

"Keith would love that." Lucas laughed.

"Tomorrow," Brooke said. "You're in charge of the girls. I want to take Alex out to get to know him some more and maybe get some stuff for an actual room for him."

"Great," Lucas laughed.

"You'll have fun, Tay and Reagan can do your hair." Brooke laughed.

"I think I may be balled by the time you get back then."

"Daddy, we good hair stylist."

"That's right Tay." Lucas laughed looking threw the review mirror at the kids in the back. "Brooke I have an even better idea."

"Yeah what would that be?"

"For tomorrow, you, Alex and me. My mom wants to see the girls so I'm sure she'll babysit."

"From the way Alex and Taylor are hanging out, we're going to need to bring Taylor with us."

"Who knew Taylor could be so bossy?" Lucas laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X **

"Grandma!" Bethany smiled screaming from the couch. "I would move but I'm comfortable."

"Good to hear that Bethany." Karen smiled walking over to Bethany. "Where is everyone?"

"Five, four, three, two, one," Bethany counted; as soon as she was finished Taylor and Alex came running down the stairs. "There they are."

"Taylor where are your clothes?" Karen asked.

"I'm becoming a nudist Grandma!" Taylor smiled proudly.

"Taylor mom said get back upstairs and get your clothes on or she'll take your Barbie's away." Hilarie said walking down the stairs with Reagan in her arms.

"Oh man, no kill Barbie." Taylor complained.

"Alex, mom said she'll take your trucks away." Hilarie said as the little boy sprinted right up the stairs. "Hey Grandma,"

"Hey Hilarie, Reagan," Karen smiled.

"I'm off." Hilarie smiled. "Katie invited me over."

"Wow, you have friends?" Bethany asked getting a pillow thrown at her.

"Girls break it up. Hilarie, go." Brooke said pointing to the door as Emilie giggled from her arms. "Em, go say hi to grandma."

"Come here cutie." Karen smiled.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Hil."

"Ready Brooke?" Lucas asked as he place Alex and Taylor into his car, which was smaller and a smarter idea since they only had two kids with them.

"Bye-Bye." Reagan waved with a sad look in her eyes.

"We'll be back soon Rea." Brooke smiled kissing Reagan and then Emilie's forehead before walking out the door.

"Mamma?" Reagan cried running towards the door.

"Honey come here." Karen smiled lifting Reagan into her arms.

"Grandma just let her stay there. She'll bring her teddy over and sit there until mom and dad come back." Bethany laughed. Reagan always did the weirdest things.

"Okay."

"Trucks!" Alex said looking out the window. They where going to the mall, like always, but in the parking lot Alex saw a monster pick-up truck.

"I see that buddy." Brooke smiled lifting Alex into her arms. It felt strange having only two kids around, it was so quiet. "Come on."

"Daddy are we going shopping?"

"Tay we're at the mall, what do you think?" Lucas laughed.

"You being mean." Taylor pouted.

"Sorry Tay." Lucas smiled.

"You owe me a toy now." Taylor smiled.

"Oh god you are seriously turning into your mother." Lucas laughed.

"She should be proud of that." Brooke smiled.

"Mommy, toy store!" Alex cheered.

"I see it Alex." Brooke laughed. "Want to go in it?"

"Can we?"

"Daddy owes me a toy." Taylor said looking at Lucas.

"A reasonable priced toy, Taylor." Lucas said

"I want the new Barbie Dream House." Taylor said running down the doll isle and towards the doll houses. "This one daddy."

"This one, huh?" Lucas said noticing the price tag. "Can't you wait two more weeks till Christmas?"

"That's too long." Taylor begged. "Mommy,"

"Honey, don't you already have a Barbie house?"

"No, just tons and tons of Barbie's." Taylor said with a pout.

"I think you should wait, you never know what Santa may bring you." Brooke said. "Broody, go with Alex to the trucks, I'm not so good at picking those out."

"Mommy, I want it." Taylor cried. "Alex gets his trucks."

"Taylor you're going to wait till Christmas." Brooke said pulling her by the arm towards the boys.

"Truck daddy," Alex said with a smile pointing to a big plastic Tonka replica truck.

"You want the truck don't you Alex?" Lucas asked getting a nod in response. "Okay, let's get you that truck."

"Why he get a truck?" Taylor pouted.

"Taylor no pouting or I'll tell Santa on you." Lucas said. "You have enough toys, Alex has none."

"But I want the house." Taylor cried.

"Okay that's it. Luke, you deal with her, I'll pay for this with Alex." Brooke said grabbing Alex's tiny hand in her bigger one. "Come on."

"Tay, stop it now." Lucas said when they got to a bench right in front of the store. "No more crying."

"I want the doll house." Taylor cried. "Daddy!"

"Taylor we said no, wait till Christmas. Now stop acting like a baby or I'll drive you straight home." Lucas stubbornly stated.

"Ready to go walking around?" Brooke said walking out of the store with a smiley little blonde headed Alex.

"No!" Taylor pouted stomping her foot around.

"You two go, I'll bring her to the car." Lucas said lifting Taylor and throwing her over her shoulder as they walked out of the mall.

"Daddy," Taylor cried.

"No Taylor." Lucas said putting her on the ground near the trunk of his BMW. "You listen to us. When you get home you are going straight into time out."

"But,"

"No buts, Princess. What you did in there is not nice; you have to stop being a spoiled rotten Brat."

"I just wanted the house."

"I know that," Lucas said whipping the tears falling from Taylor's eyes. "But when mommy or I say no, we mean no."

"But Alex got to get something."

"He doesn't have any toys Taylor. Now if you are going to behave and not pitch a fit, we can go find mommy and Alex."

"I promise I won't." Taylor said. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Princess." Lucas said hugging Taylor. "Always will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so now I believe I'm not going to reach my goal of a hundred reviews. What happened? I just keep getting less and less reviews, it's stinking. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I don't know when the next one is going to be up. **

**Anyway enough with my sadness about that. This story as I originally planed was only going to have two more chapters after this one. Well, I think there may be some more, after all. I got thinking and things just kept popping into my mind on what I can do with this story and so I plan for no more then twenty chapters. Anywhere in between is where it's going to be! Hehe I rhymed!**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We need to do something." The male voice said sitting in the backyard.

"You don't think I know that younger bro?" Peyton smirked. "I think I may just have a plan after all."

"Well what is it? I want my kids back and away from her. Rachel couldn't handle it. Look where she is now."

"Chase, listen to me." Peyton said turning her attention away from her kids, who where running around their backyard. "We'll get you those kids, heck Jake's got to help us. The perks of marrying a lawyer." Peyton smirked.

"What happened to the perk of him being rich?"

"That too." Peyton smiled. "Ellie keep Ethan and Jenny out of the snow!"

"Oh, such motherly love." Chase laughed.

"Zip it." Peyton said playfully pushing her younger brother. "You know you can't live in my basement for ever."

"But you love me."

"We'll see."

**--**

"Mommy guess what today is?" Alex smiled. He's been living there with the Scott's for two weeks now, and by far, Brooke and Lucas both feel like their family is finally complete. The son they wanted was here and nothing was going to stop them.

"What baby boy?" Brooke smiled turning her attention away from where she was cooking for the dinner tonight.

"Daddy says Santa's coming tonight."

Brooke laughed. Having and raising a son was way different then a daughter, but a good different. "Oh really?" Brooke asked getting a nod from the smiley boy. "Well I guess you better been good this year."

"I've been very good mommy. Taylor though, she's been bad."

"Since when, Alex?" Brooke said placing Alex on the counter next to her. "I thought Taylor was a good girl."

"I am, I'm a very good fairy girl." Taylor smiled prancing around the kitchen with her sparkly fairy wings and tutu on. "Daddy says I get lots of presents tomorrow."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to talk to daddy about it."

"Can we help?" Taylor asked trying to see what her mom was cooking or trying to cook.

"Only if you don't eat the cookie dough, they are for Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's house tonight." Brooke said placing Alex on the ground. "Now, go wash up."

"Oh god, leave the house Brooke's cooking." Lucas laughed walking into the room.

"Hey," Brooke said flinging some gingerbread cookie dough at her husband. "I can make cookie."

"That's probably the only thing."

"Where's Em and the monkey?" Brooke asked.

"They fell asleep. Emilie's in her swing, and Reagan is passed out on the floor in her fairy costume." Lucas laughed. "It's funny. She just kind of crashed on the floor."

"Mommy we cleaned." Taylor smiled whipping her hands dry onto her tutu.

"Okay." Brooke said. "Climb up on the stools and we'll start."

"Daddy help!" Alex said, he maybe three, but for a three-year-old he was tiny.

"Buddy, jump." Lucas laughed lifting the boy onto the stool. "Need help my little fairy?"

"I gots it my self." Taylor said continuing trying to get up the stool.

"Honey, just let us help." Brooke said trying not to laugh.

"Mommy, I big girl." Taylor stomped take a seat on the floor with a pout on her angelic face.

"Angle, I know you're a big girl." Brooke crouched down to the girl's level. "But even big girls need help sometime or another."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, let's get you out from under here." Brooke smiled holding her hand out for Taylor's.

"Get away from me stick lady!" Hilarie screamed running away from Bethany who mastered the art of running on crutches.

"Bethany and Hilarie, what are you two fighting about now?" Lucas said rolling his eyes. When they first adopted Hilarie, Bethany and Taylor, Bethany and Hilarie barely fought. Now, almost twice a day they where breaking up the screaming matches or someone being poked with the crutches. It felt normal, though, nothing should change it.

"She won't get off the phone and I have a very important phone call to do!" Hilarie said still running around the kitchen island, in the gourmet kitchen that they hardly ever used. "She needs to choose the computer or the phone!"

"Bethany, how long have you been on the phone and computer?"

"Only an hour, daddy." The eight-year-old smiled, melting her father's heart once again.

"I think and hour on the phone is enough. Tell whoever you are talking to goodbye, Bethany." Lucas said still holding on to Hilarie. "Now are you two ever going to stop fighting?"

"Dad that means we love each other, duh!" Bethany giggled throwing the home telephone at Hilarie.

"Since when?"

"It's like you and Nathan, Broody." Brooke said pointing out an example.

"But we actually hated each other, Brooke." Lucas said. "Seriously hated each other; unlike these two who just fight."

"They're siblings, sisters. And sisters that fight when they're younger means you love each other." Brooke said. "Alex, babe, you're not supposed to put the cookie dough anywhere near your face."

"But it yummy."

"Go a head then, just not to much or you'll get a tummy ach." Brooke said.

"Momma?" A whisper came.

"My monkey girl what's wrong?"

"They cookies?" Reagan asked jumping into her mother's arms.

"When they are done they should be." Brooke smiled.

"Or if you don't burn them." Bethany laughed taking a seat at the island next to Alex. Only them, Brooke and Lucas Scott, Broody and Cheery, Pretty Girl and Hubby would start the beginning of the year with just them and no kids; now their house was a zoo. Chaos filling out the walls of the two story house, ready to explode into the streets below, but six children can do that. Along came four first, then a once in a million chance with Emilie, and all the sudden Alex found them. "I remember you trying to make a cake for Reagan's birthday. Now that was a funny thing."

Brooke giggled throwing her one hand in the air, since the other was now holding a sleeping Reagan. "Hey it's not my fault the instructions where not clear enough."

"Cheery, all you had to do was add eggs, milk and oil in it then the sprinkles. Where in the world did you go wrong?" Lucas said biting his lip trying to stop himself from laughing. It was the easiest thing to make. One of those cakes from the box, Fun-Fettie, how in the world did she mess that up?

"There are many types of oil Lucas, how am I supposed to know which one?" Isn't it the thought that counts? She tried, and failed miserably, but at least she tried compared to someone. "I didn't see you trying to help me."

"Brooke you where like in a crazy mood."

"Mommy, crazy a lot." Taylor laughed.

"No wonder where you get it." Hilarie mumbled under her breath.

"Hil, I heard that." Lucas said looking at his oldest daughter. Hilarie reminded Lucas of himself in many ways. She was quiet, kept to herself most of the time, and loved to write. It was a strange feeling of seeing yourself in someone else that you love, but to him it was the best. "Just relax."

"She to hyper." Bethany stated.

"Okay, two cookie monster's, run upstairs daddy said he'll give you a bath." Brooke smirked looking at Lucas.

"Great." Lucas laughed following them up the stairs.

"Mom?" Hilarie asked.

"Yeah Hil?" Brooke said whipping off the counter.

"Someone keeps calling again." Hilarie whispered. Whenever someone called Bethany and hers personal line it scared her just a bit. "Then they hang up as soon as I answer it."

"I thought that was just me." Bethany said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, girls next time tell me right when it happens, I'll call the cops or do something else. We'll figure it out some how. We'll do something." Brooke said. "Now don't worry about it, okay?"

"Got it." Bethany and Hilarie said running or walking into the family room.

"One hour of television, then it's time to get ready." Brooke yelled after them.

--

"So your big plan is to stalk them?" Chase asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's going to get them scared. Then we act." Peyton smirked devilishly. She wanted pay-back, for what this lady made her daughter go threw. Okay, so they were caught drinking at the age of ten, at least it was at home and not some where in public where she couldn't control it. Peyton wanted to be the cool mom; the one everyone wanted their parents.

"Peyton that's just plan stupid."

"Chase you want your kids back and I just want that bitch to pay for what she did to Jenny."

"I still don't know why Rachel made them the girls' godmother." Chase said. "I told her to make you it, but she never met you."

"And whose fault is that?" Peyton laughed. "You're the one that kept moving."

"It was that or go to jail."

"_Mommy, I don't want to move." Hilarie cried. "I like where we are. I have many friends." _

"_I don't care Hilarie, what I says goes." Rachel faked a smile. She was six months pregnant, with yet another girl, and already had a five-and-a-half-year-old and a three-year-old; she didn't think she can go threw anymore. Don't get her wrong, she may act like she doesn't love her daughters- but she does love them. The only reason she acts like that is because of her husband rules. "Now go grab your doll and get in the car. Daddy's getting mad." _

"_Rachel!" Chase screamed. "Let's go!" _

"_We're coming Chase. I'm sorry that you knocked me up again. I have to go to the bathroom and so does Hilarie. Then I have to carry Bethany to the car because she's sleeping. It would be nice if you help me a little." _

"_You are the one that wanted to have these kids." Chase said rolling his eyes. "Now let's go before someone notices."_

"_I don't think anyone's going to be up at one am to notice us leaving." Rachel said rolling her eyes. _

"_Stop being a smart-ass with me Rach-hoe!" Chase said slapping Rachel in the face. "Now stop it right now." _

"_Daddy stop hurt mommy." Hilarie cried. _

"_Shut it you Brat, let's go in the car." _

"_I have to pee." Hilarie cried. _

"_Hilly, baby, please stop crying. It's only going to make daddy meaner." Rachel said trying to calm down her daughter. _

"_Mommy, I gots to go." _

"_Chase just let her go to the bathroom please, or unless you want her to pee in the car."_

"_We have to go now Rach let her pee in her pants." _

"_Honey I'll bring you a change of clothes okay?" Rachel said lifting Bethany into her arms. _

"_Mommy?" _

"_Go back to sleep Bethany." Rachel said rubbing the little girls back. "Come on Hil." _

"_I gots to go mommy." Hilarie cried. _

"_Just go in your pants baby. I'll help change you in the car." Rachel sadly smiled. She hated doing that to the poor girl, but with the way Chase has been lately or ever since she got pregnant again, it was best. _

"_I don't like this." Hilarie cried as she went._

"_Look what you did to her Chase." Rachel said climbing into the back of the old minivan. "Come on Hil let's get you out of those clothes." _

"_Can you stay back here with me?" Hilarie asked. _

"_Sure baby, now get some sleep." _

"It's like father like son?" Peyton smirked.

"So what is this master plan of yours?"

"We kill them." Peyton smirked opening the desk drawer in her family room to review a gun.

**--**

**Evil Me Right? I know I know you want to know what happens, well you will soon enough. Whenever I get the new update going. Maybe soon maybe not. Dance starts this week so things are going to get crazy. I have dance- Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's. So your best bet for an update will be Monday's or on the weekend. **

**Please Review! I'm on my knees begging you : )**

**I want to some how reach my 100 reviews but so far I lost a lot of people. I went from at least six to now three at the most. What happened people? **

**Anyways I want to say thanks to the people that did review: tanya2byour21, onetreehillgirl066, and LadyinPink06.**

**Thanks!**

**-Denver**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating like I use too. I just got loads of school work. Who gives a hundred algebra math problems? Insane right? Anyway enjoy it! I kind of think this chapter as a filler for something big next chapter. **

**Thanks to Kay-Kay (Katey) for telling me what I should write about and of course Casey and Em-Shizzle for being them! Thanks girls!**

**Also I would like to thank: TeamxxBrucasxx, onetreehillgirl066, Brucasfan23 (Morgy-Poo), tanya2byour21, and LadyinPink06 for reviewing!** **Keep them coming please!**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Santa Clause Is Coming To Town; Santa Clause Is Coming To Town. Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!" Taylor sung with a huge smile on her face, causing Alex to laugh at his older sister.

"Very nice Taylor." Brooke laughed. They haven't stopped laughing since they left to get to Nathan's and Haley's house- which was only a five minute drive but felt like an hour or so. "Honey why don't you give those lips of yours a rest."

"Yeah, it's giving me a major headache." Hilarie complained.

"Hilarie, what we say about being nice?"

"Or no Santa Clause for you." Alex smiled.

"That's right baby boy." Brooke smiled. With everyone in such a big car it still felt small; two car seats and Bethany in the middle seats, two more car-seats in the way back with Hilarie. Alex will be there last; or as Brooke said, for now. You never know with those two, they always leave with one less then they come home with. "Santa won't come for Hilarie."

"How do we even know Santa's really?" Taylor asked. "He never comes and visits."

"Taylor Santa's real." Lucas said. "And didn't you visit him at the mall?"

"That was some fat dude with smelly breath." Taylor giggled cause Lucas to let out a laugh.

"He smelly." Reagan repeated. The one year old got into the habit now of repeating things she hears from anyone.

"Taylor don't say that. If you don't believe then he won't come." Brooke said.

"Then no presents?"

"No presents Taylor." Lucas laughed. "Brooke she needs to go to school, Taylor's turning into a miniature you."

"I no school." Taylor pouted.

"Told you." Brooke laughed sticking her tongue out at Lucas. "But it wouldn't matter; she's starting up with Austin after Christmas Break."

"I knew you would cave."

"You try staying home with four kids under the age of four." Brooke laughed. "Maybe Tutormom and me should go to the spa one day and leave you with the kids." Brooke smirked.

"I think I can handle our kids, they aren't that bad."

"We bad to the bone daddy." Alex giggled along with Taylor.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Lucas smiled. He had a perfect life, at least to him. Six great kids; five beautiful daughters and one handsome son. A beautiful wife that he shared in with the perfect marriage. Life was great.

"I see presents in the car." Hilarie smirked happily.

"For later, Hilarie." Brooke said. "When we get to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate's."

"Uncle Natey?" Taylor asked.

"Yes Tay." Lucas laughed, that little girl had the biggest obsession with her brother.

**--**

"What are you two doing?" Jake asked walking into the family room seeing his two youngest shaking the presents.

"Hi daddy." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny, Ethan," Jake laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ellie's in her room with a bottle of something, and Mom and Uncle Chase are downstairs planning some evil plan; we where spying." Jenny said she was the spy in the family; she knew everything that was going on in the small four bedroom house.

"Stay away from the presents." Jake warned. "Ellie!"

"Hi daddy." Ellie drunkenly smiled. She always got away with everything and anything.

"No more drinking! You know better, Elizabeth." Jake yelled.

"Daddy, soft voices."

"El, stop it or this time we'll really send you over to your grandparents for help." Jake warned walking down the basement stairs. "What are you two doing?"

"Just planning something to bring down the bitch." Peyton smirked.

"You're doing all this while you let our seventeen-year-old get drunk off her ass and the other two near a pile full of presents?"

"What's so bad Jake? I want her to pay for what she's doing to me and Chase." Peyton questioned.

"Peyton this thing is getting to out of control." Jake said. "You can do this all by yourself; I'll be the one taking care of our kids." Jake said turning on his heels before walking back up the stairs but stopping half way. "It's Christmas Eve and Ellie is drunk off her ass not caring what happens to her because she's been allowed to get away with anything with you Peyton. I can not let my daughter go down that path of destruction. Not any chance. I'm taking the kids with me to my parents for Christmas, and maybe their entire break. If you would like to come then you have to stop this whole thing, or you're gone. I can't do it any more."

"Daddy?" Ethan said.

"Go grab your bag Ethan, we are leaving for grandma's and grandpa's early this time." Jake said. "Ellie and Jenny grab your bags and let's go!"

**--**

"Uncle Natey!" Taylor screamed jumping into her uncle's arms.

"Hey there Taylor." Nathan laughed. "Have you been good for Santa?"

"Yep, except the one at the mall. He's a smelly fat guy." Taylor giggled.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat Tay."

"I don't have a boat silly."

"He is silly, isn't he Taylor." Haley laughed walking over with Austin in her arms.

"Very."

"Taylor Scott!" Brooke yelled. "Don't you dare run off like that."

"Sorry," Taylor smirked. "But I saws Uncle Natey!"

"I don't care Tay." Brooke said. "You don't run away like that, even if you see someone you know."

"Alex!" Austin cheered from Haley's arms. In the past two weeks Austin and Alex have become close friends.

"Can I go play mommy?" Alex whispered into Brooke's ear.

"Go ahead." Brooke laughed.

"Momma!" Reagan said walking into the house with Lucas standing behind her making sure she didn't fall.

"Hey Rea." Brooke smiled lifting the girl into her arms.

"I walked."

"Yes you did walk." Brooke laughed.

"Hey, Klutz and Hilarie, come on." Lucas laughed.

"Stop with the Klutz thing. It's not my fault I keep tripping on these darn things." The eight-year-old pouted.

"And yet you can run on them." Hilarie laughed.

"Hilly nice." Giggled Reagan.

"Why don't you two go find Jamie?" Haley asked talking to Taylor and Reagan.

"Jamie's here?" Taylor smiled bigger.

"He does live here." Bethany laughed.

"Okays." Taylor said taking Reagan's hand into hers before walking slowly over to the stairs.

"Hil, Bethany, go with them." Brooke said.

"You can't be serious." Hilarie said.

"Oh yes I am, now go." Brooke smiled looking at the two. "And Bethany you can make it up those stairs if you can get up ours."

"Oh man."

"Go!" Lucas laughed.

"Broody boy?" Brooke smiled.

"What type?" Lucas laughed, he new Brooke like the back of his hand.

"Red please." Brooke said kissing Lucas' lips.

"One for me too Nathan!" Haley smiled.

"Are you girls that lazy?" Nathan questioned.

"We are not lazy," Haley giggled. "Maybe just a tiny bit, but we need to be ready when Karen and Keith plus Dan and Deb get here soon."

"And what about us?" Lucas asked.

"You grew up with them." Brooke laughed.

"That doesn't mean we can stand them." Lucas said. "They together are insane."

"They're your parents!" Haley laughed.

"So," Nathan said. "I can only stand a little bit of them. Why'd we invite them after all?"

"Because they're your parents Nathan." Haley smiled at her husband taking a small sip of the red wine.

"Mommy?" Austin cried.

"What's wrong Austin?" Haley asked pulling Austin into her arms.

"Taylor said Santa at the mall isn't real."

"We're going to hurt that girl." Lucas laughed. "Where's Alex?"

"He is beating her up." Austin managed to get out a laugh threw the tears.

"Alex get off of her!" Lucas said once they made their way up the stairs.

"Daddy she said Santa wasn't real." Alex pouted.

"Taylor you do not say that. What did we tell you?"

"Then no presents." Taylor pouted.

"Both of you take that pout off, why don't you both do what Reagan is and sleep." Brooke said looking towards a sleeping Reagan. Emilie was with Haley and Nathan, they wanted to see their baby niece.

"I'm not sleeping." Taylor continued to pout.

"Hey, no pouting." Lucas said. "Now both of you say you're sorry to each other. Alex you're coming to sit upstairs with us for a little while."

"Do I have too? Me and Austin playing evil things." Alex frowned.

"Oh yes you do Alex. Now both of you say sorry."

"Sorry." The three and four-year-old answered at the same time.

"Now march up those stairs buddy." Brooke said tapping Alex's but in a loving way.

"You stink."

"Taylor be nice and watch what you say." Lucas warned. "He looks up to you Tay."

"But he a boy." Taylor said.

"But you're his big sister Taylor. So be nice to him okay? He needs a little more attention then some." So that's what the orphanage told them; he had a temper and needed to be dealt with calmly with no screaming. Also that he need some attention in other ways then other normal three-year-old boys- something to do with a past they have yet to hear about, but as soon as he is theirs, and their family is finally complete, they would be told.

"He looks up to me?" Taylor questioned her father.

"Yes he does, the same way Reagan does now and Emilie will soon." Lucas answered.

"But Emilie smells."

"Tay," Lucas laughed. "Only you would say that. Why don't you go watch the Christmas movies by Reagan?"

"Okay." Taylor said skipping away towards all the older kids where sitting watching television. "Wait Daddy,"

"Yeah baby?" Lucas said turning around.

"Is Santa still going to come?"

"Of course." Lucas smiled kissing Taylor's forehead before continuing down the stairs.

"Your parents are here, both sides." Brooke warned Lucas before continuing down the stairs. The thing that scared Lucas about them being here is that Dan and Deb really didn't know their kids; sure Lucas told his dad and step mom about them. But they never met the six insane kids.

"Oh god, this is going to get interesting." Lucas smiled.

"They're with Emilie, or more like Deb's holding her. Dan tried, and Em just started to cry and wouldn't stop.

--

"Dumbo!" Taylor screamed. They where opening presents from Dan and Deb, and Karen and Keith, plus, Haley and Nathan; tomorrow was just them- something Brooke and Lucas wanted to do for Christmas, alone with their kids, the best time ever.

"Who got you that Tay?" Brooke asked.

"Grammy." Taylor smiled running into Karen's arms. "Thank yous."

"No problem Taylor." Karen laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Keith said.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled running into Keith's arms.

"X-BOX!" Alex screamed.

"Nathan!" Haley said slapping the back of Nathan's head.

"What, he's surrounded by girls Alex needs something boyish." Nathan said looking at everyone. "He needed it."

"Oh just like Jamie and Austin need all those game things?" Haley said raising one eyebrow.

"We did mom. Duh?" Jamie laughed.

"Great." Haley laughed knowing she would loose the battle, she always did; it came with only having sons but maybe someday they'll have that little girl.

"Box." Reagan laughed. Like most little kids, they don't care about a single present you give them as long as they have a box and some ribbons to play with.

"Rea there's something in the box." Brooke laughed.

"Box." Reagan smiled.

"Fine, play with the box." Brooke laughed.

"You two like those?" Dan asked Hilarie and Bethany.

"They're okay." Hilarie said. "Mom got us better ones." Hilarie finished placing the MP3 player back into the box.

"Hilarie!" Lucas yelled staring at his oldest.

"What, it's the cheep MP3 player instead of an actual iPod."

"Well I like it." Bethany smiled. "I would get up and say thank you but I can't move."

"If you can run on those, you can walk and say thank-you." Lucas said still upset with Hilarie.

"Really, let her rest Lucas." Deb said, "She can say thank you later." Deb was a nice person, inside at least. On the outside though, she looked tough, tough enough to hurt some one; it's what she get for marrying Dan and becoming a Scott.

--

"Momma!" Reagan screamed running into her parents room.

"Baby, how did you get in here?" Brooke wondered.

"I climbed." Reagan smiled. "Box!"

"Boxes down stairs huh?"

"Mine."

"Some of them are." Brooke said. "Merry Christmas, baby. Wake daddy up so I can get Emilie, Alex and Hilarie. Taylor's probably up."

"Mommy Santa came!" Taylor screamed running into Emilie's room after her mom.

"Oh really?" Brooke smiled. She loved seeing all her kids excited about Santa coming; something most of them probably never had happen. "I guess you must have been a good girl. Now go wake Alex up for me."

"I ups." Alex said from Hilarie's arms.

"Merry Christmas you two."

"Bethany's up." Hilarie said. "She's with Reagan and Dad."

"Okay, let's go open those many presents." Lucas said.

"Presents!" Alex smiled lifting his head off of Hilarie's shoulder.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Brooke smiled, not knowing what the day held.

--

**Okay, so a lot of people thought Jake would help, right? I can't picture him doing that, not one bit. I couldn't do that to him, Peyton being a bitch- well that's an easy one : )**

**I'm evil and I know it. **

**Please Review!**

**-Denver**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm home alone all weekend so I wrote, and wrote and wrote some more. Two more chapters for this story. Here's chapter fifteen- which was supposed to be the last. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I think there will be like two to three more chapters. My longest story ever! I'm surprised. Anyway thanks. –Denver!**

**Thanks are at the end!**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"More presents?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor you opened them all already, go play with them. Emilie, Hilarie, Bethany and Reagan, still have to open the rest of theirs. Go play basketball with Alex." Lucas said.

"But I don't want to."

"Than go play with Barbie house you had to have." Lucas said helping Reagan rip threw the paper.

"Another box." Reagan smiled.

"There is stuff in the boxes Rea," Lucas laughed. "Toys are in them."

"Bear!" Reagan cheered running over to a huge life size- for a toddler- teddy bear.

"Luke give up already. She'll open the rest eventually."

"Lap top!" Hilarie cheered, a big smell fell on her angelic face.

"I hope you like it, Hil." Brooke smiled getting a hug in response.

"I have to go call Jess now!" Hilarie said running up the stairs.

"Don't you want to open the rest?" Brooke laughed as a crash went through the house. "Alex? What did you break?"

"That wasn't me mommy." Alex said seriously.

"Then what was that?" Brooke asked Lucas as she noticed smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Brooke get them out of here now." Lucas said after he ran to where the crash came from. "Hilarie, get down here!"

"Lucas what?"

"Brooke the kitchens on fire, I want you guys to get out." Lucas said. "Hilarie grab Reagan for your mom, Taylor and Alex come on." Lucas said lifting them into his arms. "Bethany let's go."

"I can't dad." Bethany cried.

"B, we need to get out of here."

"Give me Alex, Lucas." Brooke said taking Alex into her arms. "We need to get out of here. You grab Bethany."

"Come on Bethy, I know that you can do this."

"Mom," Hilarie said.

"Hilarie where's Reagan?"

--

"So the plan worked, huh?" Peyton smiled. "You where right fire is so much better then a gun and killing them all."

"Peyt, you thought of everything. I just wanted my kids back; you're the one who took it this far. Now, I'll probably never get them back." Chase said. He changed; or tried too at least. He wanted to make a good impression, to change his whole life around for his daughters.

"It's called payback."

"It's called you're crazy, Peyton." Chase said. "You need help!"

"Don't you start with me Chase." Peyton yelled. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on you."

"Peyton."

"No Chase."

"Just stop all of this,"

"They hurt Jenny, my daughter. I need revenge on that."

"Jenny's fine now Peyton." Chase said. They where standing at the corner of the street with the burning flames lighting the sky behind them.

"Yeah right, you don't know her like I do. You're not her mother." Peyton said pointing the gun at him.

"Peyt put the gun down." Chase begged.

"I lost everything Chase; I just want them to know how it feels." Peyton said putting the gun near her head. "I can't do it anymore." Peyton cried pulling the trigger.

"Peyton!" Chase cried. She was his sister; the only family he has left. Everyone either killed themselves or left for good.

--

"Where's Reagan?" Brooke screamed. "Hilarie where is she?"

"She was just here, mom. She wanted her bear."

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed crying out.

"I'll be right back." Lucas said running back into the house.

"Lucas, are you nuts!" Brooke screamed.

"I know where she went. Let me go. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too." Brooke cried watching the love of her life running back into the burning house.

"Mommy where's daddy going?" Alex asked. He was scared, hell they all where scared. Everyone could loose the two of the most important people in their lives. It hurt.

"He's going to find Reagan." Brooke said. 'So much for a Merry Christmas.' Brooke thought to herself, holding Emilie closer to her; looking down and noticing how exactly Em looks like Lucas scared her. What if he or Reagan didn't survive? She needed to stop those thoughts.

"Reagan!" Lucas screamed finally making his way threw the heat to the family room.

"Dada!" Reagan cried out from the corner hugging her huge teddy bear. There was a flame separating the father and daughter; Lucas needed to save his daughter- he needed to for Brooke, who cares what happened to him.

"Stay right there Rea, okay?" Lucas warned jumping high, above the flames. 'Thank god the back door was right behind Reagan. "Come here Rea, we need to get out of here baby."

"Dada, bear." Reagan cried.

"We'll get you a new one. Right now we need to get out of here." Lucas said running out the back door and over to the side yard.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned seeing a shadow from the side of the house. "Oh god!" Brooke smiled. "You stay here, Hil and Bethany watch them and for the firemen."

"Okay." Hilarie answered kind of scared too.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled coughing.

"Oh baby don't you ever do that again." Brooke warned pulling Lucas and Reagan into a hug.

"We're okay Brooke." Lucas coughed.

"You don't sound okay."

--

'The hospital is a great way to spend Christmas.' Brooke thought. The kids besides, Emile and Reagan where with Lucas visiting him; while she and Emilie stayed with Reagan as she got checked out.

"Momma!" Reagan cried out as a doctor check her.

"Honey I'm right here." Brooke said crying a little herself.

"Momma no."

"Reagan I need you to be still and then you can go see your dad." The doctor said. He felt bad for this family. It was Christmas and they're spending probably all of it in the hospital.

"No."

"Reagan sit still." Brooke said. "Honey, please. Then you can go see Dada and sissy."

"I just want to listen to your heart," The doctor said. "See this thing is used to listen to it."

"It's okay Rea, I'm right here." Brooke said.

"Dada?"

"They're checking his heart too." Brooke said as Reagan nodded.

"Now just don't move." The doctor smiled listening to Brooke. "It seems like there's a little smoke in her lungs; not too much though. We'll put some air into her and that should help. By tonight she should be good to go."

"Okay." Brooke said. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Daddy!" Taylor and Alex screamed.

"Guys remember what mom said." Hilarie responded.

"Sorry." Taylor said.

"Hey guys." Lucas whispered coughing hysterically.

"Dad!" Bethany smiled. "You passed out on the way here."

"Where's your mom?"

"With Reagan. She's being checked out." Hilarie said nonchalantly.

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah."

--

"This shouldn't of happened to them Nate." Haley said.

"I know Hales. We'll figure something out for them. We can let them live in the beach house until things get better." Nathan said. They where driving over to Lucas' and Brooke's house trying to see if there is anything savable left.

"It's Christmas, Nate. Things like this shouldn't happen on Christmas. Not to people like them who've been threw so many things in less than a year." Haley cried turning her head to look out the window to what's left of the white house with a red door.

"Oh god. Haley it's bad, real bad." Nathan said. The roof was gone, walls where no longer there, just ashes. Ashes that make up all there pictures, memories and life.

"Shit." Haley said walking out. They bought a couple of boxes just incase they found anything- Brooke and Lucas' wedding photos, Hilarie's many CD's and new computer, Bethany's stuffed animal dog that she had since birth, Taylor's Barbies, Alex's trucks, Reagan's dolly and Emilie's baby pictures- things that meant a lot to them. It would be a magical if they do.

"Hales I found something." Nathan yelled; he was on one side of the house and Haley on the other side. It was the only way they could do right now."

"Reagan's bear. It didn't get ruined."

"Brooke guess what?" Nathan said over the phone. "We found something."

--

"Guess what Reagan?" Brooke smiled putting her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Whaty?" Reagan smiled threw the oxygen mask they put on her face.

"Uncle Nathan found bear." Brooke smiled again. "And he's bringing it over just for you."

"Big bear?"

"Yep big bear." Brooke laughed.

"Sissy sleepy." Pointed out Reagan.

"Yeah she is. Now why don't you get some sleep?" Brooke asked looking down into her arms.

"Dada!" Reagan screamed as Brooke turned towards the door.

"Luke?"

"Hey my Pretty Girls." Lucas coughed. "I got a surprise for you Rea." Lucas said moving his arms from behind him.

"Bear!" Reagan smiled reaching her tiny hands for the big bear.

"I guess our vacations gone." Brooke sadly smiled. She was looking forward to just the kids and Lucas on the beach; them being a family.

"Don't say that Brooke." Lucas said. "We can still go. They sat I'm going to be out by tonight, and we don't leave for two days; plus Haley and Nathan are letting us stay at the beach house till we find another one."

"Still we have nothing left Luke. No clothes, no memories." Brooke cried, for the first time that day it hit her- they have nothing left, no home or anything to call theirs.

"Brooke," Lucas said sitting next to her in one of the uncomfortable chairs. "We have each other; everyone is safe- that's what matters. We can always by new things; and we will always have those memories. Nothing can stop up; we can only grow stronger from this."

--

"Hales, this is too much, letting us stay here and all." Brooke said. "We don't want to invade your space or anything." Brooke said as they walked into the beach house.

"Brooke trust me you are not invading our space one bit. We only coming to this house during the summer so it's barely used in the winter- it's all yours."

"Thanks again Haley, seriously we would be homeless with out you and Nate."

"It's all for family tigger." Haley finished with a smiled. "Things will get better, tomorrow how about you and I just hang out- like old times?"

"Sure." Brooke smiled. "I need to get everyone clothes now. Lucas said he still wants to go on the vacation."

"You should, Nate and I will finish going threw your house."

"I can't ask you to do that Hales. Lucas and I will get it done some time."

"Lucas?" Nathan said walking over to his older brother.

"Yeah?"

"They found a body in the fire." Nathan said looking at his feet.

--

**So thanks goes too: **

**onetreehillgirl066- Lizzie thanks again! I always love your reviews for each of my stories! Thanks! Ekk! Math teachers are so evil! So are Chemistry and History. Which I should be doing the homework for. Anyway! Thanks girl!**

**tanya2byour21- Thanks. But I'm kind of confused with what you said. Please explain in next review. Maybe I'll under stand then. Thanks for all the reviews though.**

**TeamxxBrucasxx: Hey! I really don't like Peyton at all though. I just think she too depressed all the time- it gets kind of repetitive. I do like her love of music though. I don't think any of my stories would be here with out it (hens the titles of stories). Anyway I'm happy you don't like her in my story- I think. And just for you I didn't hurt Brucas or the kids badly. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so this chapter got inspired by what my friend's dad told us as he came to pick us up. There was a dead body on route 202 in New Jersey. It freaked us out just a little bit, mostly since it could have been us. We where crossing that road till like eleven on Friday night; running from Wendy's to Dunkin' Donuts and from Katey's to the game. Crazy huh? I could be dead right now if I was that dude. Anyway enjoy! –Denver. **

**Read bottom for new stories!**

**Thank Yous Go Too:**

**pink5288:** Thanks for reviewing. Ekk. I know it's depressing. Half the time I'm kind of depressed when I'm writing this or I'm listening to a depressing song. Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!

**tanya2byour21:** Sounds weird but interesting. I think I may have seen it but I'm not really sure. I'm happy that you loved last chapter. The house thing I kind of wrote because of my friend's house caught on fire- awhile a go though, but her house is back to normal now.

**onetreehillgirl066 (Lizzie-Pie):** So I created you another nickname; I'm good at that sort of things. I always hated algebra teachers, they annoy me too much. I still have to do my algebra homework : (

**LadyinPink06:** Thanks for another great review. I'm sorry that I had to kill her- I hate her bitchy guts. Die whore!

**TeamxxBrucasxx- **I'm glad too that I didn't hurt Brucas or the kids- I was going to; then I got your review and changed the whole story. Haha! Peyton had to kill herself- she should in the show. As for Chase…You'll just have to see what I've got planed up my sleeves.

**LilSis 0324:- **Thanks for reading it on here and on OTH Central. (That reminds me I have to update it on there.) Thanks. I hope you like the reaction of the body. I know it's not that big and all but what ever!

**Princetongirl & Pizza Girl**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Oh baby! Seven reviews! I love it girls! Keep it up please?**

**--**

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"A body?" Lucas said.

"Yeah." Nathan said looking at his shoes. "At least that's what I think. They where carrying out a body bag so it had to have a body in it right?"

"Sure- I think." Lucas said. "But are you sure it couldn't be something else?"

"It's the only way the coroners would be there." Nathan stated.

"Yeah, but are you sure, a body? There couldn't be a body in it?"

"Nate maybe we should get going? The boys would want us there before they go to sleep." Haley said walking over to the duo.

"Okay, Hales." Nathan smiled giving Haley a kiss. "Bye guys, if you need anything at all just call us, okay?"

"Got it Natey." Brooke laughed with a smirk. She knew all the ways to torment him, playfully.

"Bye Brookie cookie." Nathan played a long.

"Things will get better, Cheery. Just wait." Lucas said looking at Bethany and Hilarie who where sleeping on the pull-out couch threw the glass doors. "Come on let's go to sleep."

"You promise things will get better?"

"I promise Brooke."

--

"Fire!" Bethany screamed, running out of her room.

"Oh god." Brooke said sitting up, putting her feet on the ground.

"Go back to sleep Brooke, I'll go see what's wrong with Bethany." Lucas said sitting up following the steps Brooke took.

"Luke, you need to rest. I can deal with her."

"We'll both know neither of us is getting any sleep." Lucas smiled taking Brooke's hand in his.

"Mom!" Bethany yelled.

"Shut up Bethany." Hilarie complained rolling over away from the center of the bed.

"Bethy, what's going wrong?" Brooke said pulling her robe closer to her body.

"Mommy save me." Bethany cried.

"Can't someone ever get a goodnights sleep in this house?" Hilarie rudely wondered.

"Hil, relax." Lucas laughed. "Come upstairs with us Bethany. Hilarie go back to sleep."

"Daddy it was so real." Bethany cried. As Lucas placed her on the bed. "I didn't like it."

"Honey, shh! What happened in the dream?" Brooke said sitting down on the other side.

"The house was on fire but you and daddy didn't make it out." Bethany cried into her dad's shoulder. "It felt so real."

"Bethany we all got out, okay? We are all perfectly fine. So what if the house is gone- we have each other. Plus it gives us another reason to start looking for a bigger house which we desperately need."

"Mom," Bethany smiled threw her tears. "That isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be B, I just want to see that smile of your." Brooke said hugging the eight-year-old.

"Boo you." Bethany pouted.

"Both of you cut it out." Lucas laughed.

"Dad the dream was so real." Bethany said remembering the reason she was in the room.

"Come on, you can stay in here tonight." Lucas smiled as Bethany snuggled into her father's arms, just like Brooke did every night. "Night my Pretty Girls." Lucas said falling a sleep with a smile on his face.

--

"Daddy come ons we go in the ocean!" Taylor screamed pulling Lucas out the back door.

"Taylor, it's the middle of winter; we can't go swimming." Lucas smiled. He was running around the house chasing after Taylor, Alex, and Reagan with Emilie in his arms. "Alex and Reagan stop running around. Taylor go put your shirt and pants back on. Emilie," Lucas laughed at the little girl in her arms. "You are the only normal one."

"Daddy me swim!" Taylor pouted.

"Hilarie help me. Turn off the television." Lucas yelled.

"Dad." Hilarie complained.

"Hilarie, I need your help okay?" Lucas begged. "Your mom went out with Aunt Haley for the day. I need help from you girls."

"Fine."

"Now then, go make sure Taylor puts her clothes back on." Lucas smiled grabbing Alex by his shirt.

"Alex go get upstairs. You all need a bath,"

"Bumbles?" Alex smiled.

"We'll see if Aunt Haley has any." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Bud, she probably won't. You are too much like your mother Alex." Lucas laughed. "Reagan come on. Mommy wants you nice and clean."

"Lucas, something bad happened." Haley said running inside the house.

--

"Chase what the hell do you want?" Brooke screamed. Halfway to the mall Brooke got a text message from an unfamiliar number telling her to meet her at her at some parking lot now. So, her curiosity got the best of her, and here she is.

"I want my girls back Brooke. They're mine!"

"Not anymore Chase, you had them for ten-years. You abused Rachel right in front of their eyes, no kid should see that."

"That's 'cause she's a little bitch, or was." Chase evilly smirked. "You won't give me them then they won't have you." Chase said pulling a gun out of her pocket.

--

"Hales how can you let this happen?" Lucas yelled.

"How am I supposed to know that she would never show up, Luke? I can't predict things!" Haley yelled.

"Dada?" Reagan said.

"Hilarie you are supposed to be watching them!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm sorry." Hilarie said ducking down as Lucas threw something against the wall.

"Oh god." Lucas said breaking down falling against the wall. God it hurt. He couldn't loose Brooke; he couldn't do this all on his own. "Hilarie."

"It's okay." Hilarie said running back up the stairs.

"Lucas do not take it out on the walls or the kids okay? Nathan's looking around for her car and possibly her. We'll find Brooke okay Lucas? Now go say sorry to your daughter and I'll clean up down here." Haley smiled. "We'll find her."

"If Chase gets her he's dead." Lucas screamed.

"He won't."

--

"Hilarie!" Lucas yelled running up the stairs. "Hilarie let me talk to you."

"You turned just like him daddy. You promised us you wouldn't." Hilarie cried.

"I'm so sorry Hil, please for give me. My anger got the best of me."

"Where's mom?" Hilarie asked lifting her head from in between her legs, sitting ball style.

"Angel," Lucas said. He never wanted to say this.

"Dad,"

"Right now we are looking for her, okay? Don't worry about it." Lucas asked brushing the hair away from Hilarie's eyes.

"But." Hilarie said.

"Angel I don't want you to worry about it, we'll find her, okay? Now this is our little secrete, you can't tell anyone." Lucas said.

"Okay."

--

"Chase put that down now, please." Brooke begged; finally she felt like what her daughters went threw. Sad but it was their lives; the lives of four of her daughters. "If not for me how about your daughters Chase? They're happy now- smiling, well except for Hilarie but she barely smiles."

"You don't understand do you?" Chase screamed. "I lost everything I had. My wife fucking killed herself; my own kids got taken away- nothing can possibly get worse then that!"

"Actually Rachel gave them away." Brooke pointed out, oh such a wrong idea. As soon as she finish a hand as hard as it could made it's way to her rosy red cheeks (thanks to the cold weather).

"I don't care; I still should have an option in all that!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" A voice yelled.

"Nathan?" Brooke said. Her and Nathan use to be best friends in high school and all, years flew by and they grew farther apart; him marrying her best friend Haley and she marrying his brother Lucas.

"How are you going to stop me?" Chase smirked evilly. He loved causing drama like this.

"This." Nathan yelled punching Chase right in the nose, probably breaking his nose in the process. "Run Brooke, now." Nathan yelled punching Chase on last time before grabbing the gun the fell on the floor and throwing it as far as he could.

"Nate?"

"Don't Brooke. I need to get you to Lucas. He's really worried." Nathan said shoving Brooke off to her car. "I'll follow you?"

"Okay, and Nate, thanks."

"No problem Brooke you're family."

--

"Mom!" Hilarie yelled running down the deck stairs she was waiting on for Brooke to come home. Hilarie knew deep down it probably had something to do with the one guy who wanted revenge on all the Scott's- Chase.

"I don't think I ever got a hello like that from you before." Brooke laughed pulling Hilarie into a big hug.

"Hey." Hilarie pouted pulling away from her mother.

"Sorry Angel."

"Momma!" Alex and Reagan cheered trying to get down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Rea, don't you dare go off those stairs!" Lucas yelled as Brooke laughed. Reagan hadn't really accomplished the stairs out side of this house or the one that got burned down; she jumps off of them.

"Too late." Hilarie giggled watching Reagan jump off of them.

"Hilarie cut it out." Lucas said picking up a crying Reagan.

"Dada."

"Honey, your fine." Lucas said. No blood, no complaining. "Brooke don't you ever do that again!" Lucas said giving Brooke a big kiss.

"Eww!" Taylor said with a gross face on her face.

"Oh Eww huh?" Brooke laughed lifting Taylor into her arms. "How about this?" Brooke said kissing all over Taylor's face.

"Mommy." Taylor laughed a big laugh. One to cause everyone in the room to smile. "Mommy, please stop."

"What do you think Luke?" Brooke asked.

"I think it's time to attach Alex and Reagan."

"Run!" Taylor screamed running on to the cold empty beach.

"What's going on out here?" Bethany asked walking out the back door followed by Haley.

"She's back." Nathan smiled laughing at the picture in front of them. All the kids, well besides Bethany, lying on the sand as Lucas and Brooke tickling each one.

"Things couldn't get better then this." Haley smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan questioned raising his one-eyebrow, something Haley loved, pulling Bethany over his shoulder.

"Uncle Nathan put me down!" Bethany laughed kicking with her one good leg, and her arms.

"Nothing can get better is true." Brooke laughed pulling Alex into her lap with Taylor.

--

**Okay, so what do you think? I think it's a little strange and not the best, but I do short of like it a little. It's cute. All the family stuff I love. Enjoy it please?**

**Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Now for my new story ideas. **

**Mamma Mia: **(With the help of Ciara, not the best but I'm trying to get it better). One engaged daughter, A free spirited Mother and three possible fathers. So who is it?

**Two Beds And A Coffee Machine: **It was another bump, another one she had to get over and move on. Either hiding the bruises or forgetting the pain. Anything she did was always to protect those three perfect little girls from the monster. Chase and Rachel. Prequel kind of for Nowhere Kids. Three Part-er!


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god this story is almost over! Ekk. It's so sad right? Anyway next chapter is like the epilog so this kind of is the last chapter. Oh how I'm going to miss this story. It was my longest one after all. Hehe. I love this story. Oh baby. Random Rants is now over! Enjoy- Denver.**

**Please check out the prequel to this story. I finally posted it. It's called ****Two Beds and a Coffee Machine****. Please read it if you like this one. No one has yet to review on it. It saddens me a lot cause I'm working hard on it. **

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Finally!" Alex screamed as soon as they got to their hotel.

"Alex, stay over here." Brooke laughed she had Emilie and Reagan sleeping in her arms.

"These things are annoying!" Bethany pouted.

"Bethany live with it." Hilarie complained.

"Where's Taylor girls?"

"With Dad and Alex. I think." Bethany answered, not sure if she was right or not.

"Momma." Reagan said.

"Oh god." Brooke said all the sudden a wave of nausea came rushing over her. "Hilarie watch them." Brooke finished and ran towards the bathroom.

"Dada!" Reagan cried when she saw Lucas walking over to them.

"Hey baby girl. Where's your mom go?"

"Bathroom." Hilarie answered.

"Are you feeling okay Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked when they got into their hotel room, no more like suite. It was nice having such a big area to relax in, unlike the beach house they are happy to be living in.

"Yea, just a little sick, nothing to worry about. I'm sure it will pass." Brooke smiled placing clothes into the dressers.

"Mommy, look we going to the beach!" Taylor smiled walking into the room in her new blue Cinderella bathing suit with Alex following behind him.

"Taylor," Brooke laughed. "We just got here. Let's unpack and then we can go to the pool since it's already three." Brooke smiled looking at her watch.

"Mom!" Bethany yelled hopping on one foot into her parents and her two youngest sisters' hotel room.

"Yes Bethany?" Brooke asked.

"Can you tie this cause some one was being mean?" Bethany said looking at Hilarie who was sitting on the couch holding Emilie. Emile and Hilarie had a bond that probably would never be broken. She's the one the gives Emilie attention unlike the rest who know she's there and they don't care. It was special.

"Bethany relax."

"Brooke we can't let her go out looking like that." Lucas said his eight-year-old was wearing a bikini- not on his watch though.

"Daddy it has polka dots, pink ones." Bethany smiled. She had on a brown bathing suite that had hot and light pink polka dots on it.

"She looks fine in it. Bethany ignore him." Brooke laughed. "He's just being an over protective father. Where are your crutches that you are supposed to be using?"

"Um in there." Bethany said pointing towards the bedroom her and Hilarie shared.

"Go use them." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, "Um what is this?"

"It's Reagan's." Brooke giggled. "Luke don't become that over protective father. She's only a year old. Nobody cares."

"Brooke she's still a baby, babies shouldn't be wearing bikinis." Lucas pointed out. "She's too young and so are Hilarie and Bethany."

"Lucas," Brooke laughed. "I like you being over protective. It's hot." Brooke smirked, giving Lucas a kiss on the lips.

"Daddy come ons!" Alex begged standing

"Alex, hold on." Lucas laughed grabbing the towels and helping Brooke gather things incase Reagan or Emilie needs a new diaper. "Give us two more seconds."

"1, 2." Alex said. As the days gone by he's been getting fresher and fresher with them.

"Alexander." Lucas said. "Be patient. Ready girls?"

"Let's go." Brooke smiled grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Do I need to use these?" Bethany asked. "They put this smaller brace on fore a reason."

"Try if you want but if we go somewhere tonight you are using them, got it?" Brooke answered. "Hilarie help her a little bit."

"But you also told me to help with Reagan." Hilarie complained.

"Just if she needs help."

"Hilarie, be nice." Lucas warned.

"Daddy, let's go!" Alex complained.

"Alex I said be patient." Lucas warned.

"I've been!" Alex pouted.

"You girls go along; I'm going to have a nice conversation with Alex."

"Alex's in trouble! Alex's in trouble." Taylor danced.

"Taylor let's go." Brooke yelled holding open the door.

"But,"

"Tay you can stay or go. Five seconds to decide." Brooke warned as Taylor ran out the door. "See you in a few."

"Alex what's wrong?" Lucas asked. He knew something was going on in that little boys mind.

"Nothing." The three-year-old answered looking at his feet.

"Nothing really?" Lucas said. "Well I guess we have to stay up here until you tell me."

"But I want to go swimming." Alex pouted.

"Me too buddy, but you need to tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Lucas said taking a seat on the couch as he pulled Alex on to his lap. "Then I guess we are going to miss out on all the fun."

"Taylor said you going to leave me here," Alex cried into his father's chest.

"That girl is going to drive everyone crazy." Lucas laughed. "Alex trust me we won't leave you here, Taylor we may though."

"Daddy." Alex laughed at his dad's joke.

"Alex." Lucas repeated as he tickled the little blonde's stomach.

"Stop it!" Alex laughed.

Their son was back to himself, just like that.

"Come on, the pool a waits." Lucas laughed throwing Alex over his shoulder before heading out towards the pool.

"Mommy help me."

"Alex." Brooke laughed. "Lucas put him down."

"Mommy you not going to leave me here!" Alex smiled running off towards the steps of the kiddy pool where Taylor was.

"What was that about?" Brooke wondered. Emilie was fast asleep in her stroller and Reagan was just happy sitting on the ground right next to Brooke playing with her flip flop.

"Taylor told him we would leave him here." Lucas laughed.

"Maybe we should leave Taylor here."

"Sissy good." Reagan smiled.

"I guess she could be." Brooke said lifting Reagan on to the lounger with her.

"Hilarie don't you dare push her in!" Lucas yelled.

"Daddy," Taylor cried.

"Its okay, Tay." Lucas said.

"Punish her or do something." Taylor cried as Lucas and Brooke laughed at their little drama queen.

"Taylor," Lucas laughed. "Hilarie come say you're sorry."

"Sorry Taylor." Hilarie said as hard as she could to keep a straight face, "even though it was funny."

"That's all she gets?" Taylor pouted. "This whole worlds unfair."

"Taylor," Lucas said again. "You want to go back in?"

"Daddy come too." Taylor smiled.

"Go have fun Luke. I'll stay here with these two." Brooke smiled. "Maybe even get a tan in, if Reagan lets me."

"Have fun then." Lucas shook his head at Brooke; sometimes his wife surprised him- other's he knew what she was going to do.

"Daddy catch me!" Alex said jumping into the pool. "Again."

"Alex." Lucas laughed.

"Dada!" Reagan said making her way towards the pool.

"Luke grab her." Brooke said watching the interaction between father and daughters and son."

"Dada." Reagan yelled jumping in the pool, into Lucas' arms.

It was a perfect vacation. To forget all the junk that happened to them and their house. The girls weren't fighting- that much. And Alex was back to himself. It was great. They where having a blast- something they so needed.

"I think they'll sleep all night." Lucas laughed. It was only seven thirty and yet Hilarie, Bethany, Taylor, Alex, Reagan where all passed out on their beds. It was probably due to the flight and the three hours at the pool.

"Lucas, shh!" Brooke whispered. "I actually want them to stay asleep."

"Now it's time to get this one down." Lucas smiled pointing to Emilie who was smiling lying on the two person lounge chair outside on the balcony, in between her parents.

"Emilie's fine." Brooke shrugged. "But like them, I want to crash."

"Go to sleep, I'll stay up with her. You haven't been feeling good Brooke, rest. It may help." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Let's just stay here." Brooke smiled looking at the sun set. It was beautiful; fire exploding in the sky.

"We need to go inside sometime."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Taylor asked in a whisper.

"Sweetie what are you doing up still?" Brooke asked pulling Taylor on to her lap.

"I no sleepy."

"Not tired?" Brooke said getting a nod in response as Taylor snuggled closer into her mother. "Just try to sleep Tay." Brooke, and even maybe Lucas, could tell that Taylor was tired. It's just a matter of trying to get her to sleep. "I wish we never have to leave this place."

"Brooke," Lucas smiled. "Eventually we need to go home. We need to get a new house."

"But I like our old one." Brooke pouted.

"But it's gone."

"It's burned." Taylor smiled.

"That's right Tay."

"There's a party with out me?" Bethany asked walking out side.

"We thought all of you fell asleep." Lucas said.

"Hilarie won't stop kicking me." Bethany pouted. "I don't like having to share a bed."

"I'll go check on them, and put her back in bed. She's out." Brooke said pointing to Taylor as she stood up. "I'll be back." Brooke said walking back in and into the room where the older four where staying in. "Night princess." Brooke smiled placing Taylor into the bed before checking on Alex and Hilarie. "Aw."

"Brooke," Lucas laughed again.

"What? You three look so cute I just had to take a picture." Brooke smirked holding the camera in her hands. The site in front of her created a feeling of joy inside of her; Lucas in the center with Bethany's head resting on his shoulder and Emilie in his arms on the other side- a memory that she would always love.

"So you had to wake me up?" Lucas said.

"Of course," Brooke smirked again. "Bring Bethany back inside, she's probably freezing. I'll bring Emilie in."

"I love you Brooke, you know that right?"

"Of course my Broody Boy." Brooke smiled walking back inside.

**--**

**Okay, so I need thirteen more reviews till I reach my goal of one-hundred, if I make it! I want to so bad so please try for me?**

**Thanks time: onetreehillgirl066, tanya2byour21, TeamxxBrucasxx, lillynilly, and Princetongirl for reviewing! Sorry I didn't have time to do personal thank yous. Next chapter I will. **


	18. Chapter 18

**The last chapter people! Oh my god! I'm going to cry. It's sad; for once I don't want this story to end. I love it to much.**

**Okay so I have some ideas, look at the bottom for them- like always- thank yous are down there too. : )**

**God I love you guys! **

**Nowhere Kids**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Pretty Girl what's taking you so long?" Lucas asked walking into the very pink and purple room.

They moved into their dream house- a custom built one. It was the only way to fit their zoo like family. Three story white house with a big red door, just like Brooke had growing up, with eight big bedrooms.

"Mommy's doing my hair daddy." Taylor smiled. "I have to be beautiful-est one today."

"Taylor." Brooke laughed pulling the rollers out of Taylor's raven colored hair. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." Taylor smirked rolling her eyes.

"I think I have to say no to that." Bethany said.

"Bethany be nice." Lucas said. "Go get into the van and make sure no ones killing each other for me."

"Well you are all prettied up Princess." Brooke smiled lifting Taylor into her arms.

"I go graduate now!" Taylor smiled.

"Yep, time for kindergarten graduation." Brooke smiled again. Her kids where growing up way to fast for her and Lucas' liking. Hilarie just finished her first year of middle school- which freaked Lucas out more; she turned into a make-up loving, boy crazy girl, Bethany just started to become all boy crazy as she enters her last year of being a 'little kid' as she calls it, Taylor graduates today from kindergarten, Alex graduated yesterday from preschool, Reagan is still her bubbly insane self, Emilie- well she's just the angel of her parents eyes at three-and-a-half-years-old and the two surprises Benjamin and Zachary, the one-and-a-half-year-old twin terrors-as Hillarie and Bethany call them. Three boys and five girls equals one insane zoo of a house hold.

"Hilarie phone away." Lucas said as they made their way inside the ten person van. It's the only car that will fit them all; one car for Lucas to take to work everyday, one minivan for Brooke to drive around if it's just her Reagan, Emilie, Benjamin and Zachary, and then the monster- as Brooke calls it.

"Dad," Hilarie complained. That darn cell phone was always attached to her hands. "We haven't even left the house yet. Plus I'm having a very important conversation with Jenny."

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"This girl's end of the year party that's tomorrow and what we are going to wear."

"Who's?"

"Amy I think her name is; she invited the whole grade for a pool party."

"So that means boys will be there?" Lucas said disappointedly. He didn't want her growing up, Hilarie was the oldest and having her growing up so fast meant the other seven where too.

"Of course daddy." Hilarie smirked, knowing all the buttons to push to drive Lucas insane.

"Brooke she's not going."

"Broody relax." Brooke laughed. "Hilarie hand over the phone for the day,"

"But,"

"Hilarie," Brooke said seriously staring at Hilarie.

"Fine." Hilarie said handing Brooke her cell phone. "But I might die."

"So be it then." Brooke smirked playfully, knowing full well that Hilarie was trying to get it back.

"Mommy," Four and a half year old Reagan complained with a pout on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Rea?"

"Emilie hitted me."

"I didn't." Emilie complained.

"I didn't see anything Reagan." Brooke said. "But, Emilie keep your hands to your self."

"But momma."

"Em, please stop." Brooke begged.

"Daddy," Benjamin asked from his booster seat. Benjamin Lawrence Scott was the youngest out of the two boys and the one just like his father- quiet and keeps to himself.

"Yeah buddy?" Lucas said taking a quick look threw his rearview mirror.

"Blankie?" Benjamin asked.

"Here buddy." Brooke said handing the rundown light blue blanket.

"Dat ones mine." Zachary complained ripping the blanket out of his brother's hand. Zachary Brent Scott the oldest and freest spirited out of the twins- he tells you what you want exactly when he wants it and if someone had it he'll just take it, a miniature Brooke in all ways.

"Zachary this ones yours." Thank god they got the boys names inscribed on the blankets plus Zachary's had trucks and Benjamin's had plans and boats.

"No!" Zachary complained. He wanted what other people wanted.

"Zack." Lucas said.

"What?" Zachary pouted.

"No pouting."

"Mommy," Taylor complained. "This thing itches me."

"I know baby, you only have to wear it for a little while. Just leave it alone. Grandma may want a picture of you. "

"Pictures?"

"Yes, pictures. Then we are going to the beach with everyone."

"Uncle Natey too?"

"They come as a package Tay." Brooke laughed.

"Dad," Bethany yelled.

"Yes B?"

"Can Kelly come to the beach with us later? She's here already with her brother." Bethany said. She sure has grown up in the two years, a broken leg was now fixed, and her hair was long and curly- she turned beautiful.

"It's family only Bethany." Lucas reminded her. "Maybe another time she can come to the beach with us, okay?"

"But, there's no one my age there. They're all little."

"Jamie's your age." Brooke pointed out.

"All he wants to do is play basketball." Bethany said with the roll of her eyes.

"Daddy!" Emilie cried. She was a daddy's girl just like Bethany, and Taylor are.

"What now Emilie?" Lucas laughed. Emilie was loud, in screaming, talking or even crying.

"Reagan mean."

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Lucas asked. Their guess was the two totally different girls always having to be together due to the short age in between them, plus maybe even the two totally different personalities.

"Nah," Reagan laughed. "Daddy fighting's fun."

"Girls, behave or it's corner time for each of you." Brooke reminded them.

"No corner momma," Emilie said. "Corner bad."

"Oh it's for if you're bad." Brooke smirked. "Just behave for the next hour and no corner."

"But that's a long long time." Reagan said.

"It won't be though, Reagan."

--

"I graduated!" Taylor screamed running into Lucas' arms. "Daddy, I big girl now."

"My baby is all grown up." Lucas said kissing Taylor's cheek. "You did great Tay."

"I go to big girl school now with Bethany." Taylor laughed sticking her tongue out at Bethany who had a pout on her face.

"Bethany Scott take the pout off your face right now. This is a happy time." Brooke said. "Zachary and Benjamin do not run into the dirt!" Brooke said chasing after the two.

"Dirty momma," Zachary laughed clapping his hands in the mud that was caused by the rain from the night before.

"Boys," Brooke laughed. "What am I going to do with you two now?"

"Play?" Benjamin asked.

"Benjamin," Brooke said. "We need to go to the beach house boys. Thank god I brought you two another pair of clothes."

"Muddy good." Zachary smiled.

"Come on my wild child." Brooke laughed grabbing the wrist of both boys. "Lucas your turn to change them," Brooke smirked.

"Let's go dirty boys." Lucas laughed.

"Bethany let's go!" Brooke yelled calling Bethany away from her friend Kelly.

"Mom," Bethany complained. "This is unfair."

"Bethany today is all about Alex and Taylor."

"Where is Alex?" Hilarie smirked.

"Everyone in the van now," Brooke said. "Hilarie and Bethany help Reagan and Emilie in their car seats."

"Brooke don't worry," Lucas said. "Alex is with me."

"Alex," Brooke laughed. "Buddy, you scared me."

"Sorry mommy." The five-year-old said. "I was bored so I went with daddy."

"Next time just tell me before you run off got it?" Brooke smiled lifting Alex into her arms.

"Got it," Alex said with a smile before climbing into his seat.

"Everyone ready to hit the beach?" Lucas said sliding into his seat.

--

"Kids don't run off okay? Let's just get you out of these clothes and into your bathing suites." Brooke said when they pulled up to the younger Scott's beach house.

"But Austin's swimming." Alex pouted.

"He probably has his swim trunks on, Alex." Brooke said, "Reagan and Emilie you are not allowed to have a sand fight this time- no one is being rushed to the hospital 'cause they have sand in their eye."

"But it was fun." Reagan laughed.

"No sand fights or your not going anywhere near the sand." Brooke warned, knowing it was no use.

"Aw man," Emilie pouted. "You ruin all the fun mommy."

"That's what I'm here for Em." Brooke smiled lifting Emilie out of her seat and placing her one the ground before doing the same to Reagan. "Don't move you two."

"But,"

"Reagan," Brooke warned. With eight kids with most of them under the age six, things got a little crazy- and Brooke's temper got shorter and shorter. When she says something, she means do it and listen to her immediately.

"Fine," Reagan pouted.

"Well, well, well," Karen smiled as Alex and Taylor ran into her arms. "If it isn't my two graduates'."

"I graduation is better then yours." Taylor said sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"Taylor," Lucas yelled. "Put the tongue back into your mouth."

"But it's true daddy."

"Daddy," Alex cried.

"Taylor say you're sorry."

"But I'm nots."

"Corner, now." Lucas yelled. Taylor knew where the corner was at every family member's house by now, she was the little trouble maker- one just wanting to stir up and make a mess out of anything. The corner or time out was on the stairs on the back porch that led to the beach. It was perfect since most of the adults stayed- sometimes.

"Ugh." Taylor complained marching right past Nathan, Haley and Keith.

"Alex don't listen to her. Now go by mommy, she has your swim shorts." Lucas said.

"Okay," Alex sighed walking over to his mom and sister.

"Zachary Brent Scott!" Brooke yelled after the bare naked as the day he was born streakier.

"Mommy, I'm born to be wild!" Zachary yelled laughing.

"Lucas, you go after the nudist," Brooke said rolling her eyes. She dealt with this everyday, so for once Lucas will.

"Zachary if you take another step towards that ocean with out putting your swim shorts on your going to the corner after Taylor's done."

"But,"

"No buts, now let's go." Lucas said scooping the boy into his arms.

"Run off Benjamin." Brooke smiled placing the youngest on the ground. "Say hi to everyone before running off, got it?"

"Okay." Benjamin smiled shyly before running off.

"Its times like these we'll always remember." Lucas laughed sounding poetic as he gave Brooke a kiss on the lips. Their family was perfect, all the drama pushed behind them. No more people hurting them- they all together- as a family.

**--**

**Okay so I'm still sad : (**

**That lasted long, being sad and all. **

**Okay so the nudist think with the little boy is based off my brother, it was so funny watching my dad chase after him. **

**Anyways I'm happy for a different reason, hehe, five of my friends and I are going on a road trip for spring break to New Mexico to see Susie (our friend that moved). Oh so much fun, no parents and just the six of us in a car for thirty-two hours straight. Oh what fun, right?**

**I got some ideas for a sequel since I deleted the prequel since NO ONE reviewed it. I was sad, I worked hard on that. So it's a sequel, okay?**

**Till I Shatter:**** When something bad happens to the ones you love what would you do? Who will be there and who will not. Sequel to Nowhere Kids. (Title by the new O.A.R. song.)**

**I know it's not the best summary but I'll try and get it going more. **

**Thank yous time! Oh god do I love you guys. Five away from a hundred! Ekk! I'm so excited. Major Thanks To: onetreehillgirl066, onetreehillgirl066, lyla, lilly, pink5288, Brooke6404, LadyinPink06,** **TeamxxBrucasxx, tanya2byour21, and Princetongirl. Oh man am I in love. Ten Reviews! Oh baby, baby! **

**I'm hyper, can't you tell?**


End file.
